Will always love him
by hollywoodwiz
Summary: a story that starts in season 4 after the episode gone. As senior year goes along Clark, Chloe and Lana will face challenges together. rated T will become rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

Story title: Will always love him

AU aspects but I will attempt to follow most of the cannon of the show.

AU part- Lana never started dating Jason. Jason is still the football coach

I hope my idea for this story does not offend anyone but I always thought of the idea as intriguing. Set in season 4 after the episode gone, and moves forward from that point. Please enjoy

Chloe couldn't help but think of Clark and the way him and his cousin Lois had rescued her from Trent Macgowen, a meteor freak with the ability to turn his body into metal. Chloe knew that somehow it would be Clark that would end up saving her, he always did and she had to admit she was in love with the farm boy and had been for a long time.

Chloe was back in school now and she thought about Clark a lot and she was glad that they were seeing each other again after 3 long months no communication due to the fact she was hiding from Lionel Luthor. Chloe was happy that she was safe again and she was happy to be hanging around her best friend Clark Kent again, but she wanted more, She loved him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

Lana Lang was back from Paris, she had not really found what she was looking for, All she had now was a mysterious tattoo on her back with no explanation. She had left Smallville for Paris in the hopes that she could escape her feelings for Clark Kent, she feared that he would never open up to her and that hurt her, so she left trying to escape it. She never could though, even thousands of miles away her thoughts were still on Clark Kent and how he was always there to save her and how he was always in the right place at the right time.

Lana was hoping that her and Clark could at least get their friendship back on track, she never wanted to lose him completely. Their friendship was still important to her and she didn't want to lose it, she didn't want to lose him. She wanted more than friendship from Clark Kent however, she wanted more, because she knew she loved him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111

Clark Kent was happy to be back at School and working on the farm as well as playing football now. The last few months were crazy, he was reprogrammed as Kal-el by his biological father Jor-el and was released on a mission to gather 3 stones, not that he knew what they were for Clark was glad to see his friends again especially Chloe and Lana.

Those two girls had always meant a lot to him and he always wanted to make sure they were safe and he wanted to make sure they were happy. Clark was sitting in his loft as the sun set thinking about the two very important women.

"I am lucky to have them in my life" Clark thought to himself with a small grateful smile on his face. Clark was glad they were his friends but of course the truth was that he loved them, He loved them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Will always love him

Chapter 2

It had been a crazy few days at Smallville high school. Clark had to stop a crazy lady from changing the looks of people because she had an inferiority complex and because she wanted her daughter to be the popular girl in school. Clark also became the starting quarterback for the smallville high crows. Clark was now getting ready for his first official practice as the starting quarterback.

"Get ready to go Kent, you're the starter, show us what you got" Shouted Jason, the assistant coach of the team.

"I'm ready coach" replied Clark with determination wanting to good at being a quarterback. Clark then went out onto the field and started running various pass plays with the receivers and he wasn't missing a pass and the coaches were impressed with what they were seeing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111

The cheerleaders were spiking the Gatorade with meteor rock, and the effect was causing all the guys to become love drunk with whichever cheerleader they liked. The football players were literally becoming love drunk.

Chloe and Lana were walking to the stands to watch Clark practice, They thought it was surprising that their shy farm friend was now the starting quarterback of the football team.

"I can't believe he is the starting quarterback" Chloe said looking a little disappointed because she was worried that he wouldn't be around the torch any more. Lana looked at her friend and she could see some disappointment on her and responded

"You're worried you won't get to see him as much aren't you?" Chloe tried to put on a fake smile and replied

"A little but its ok, I'm glad that he is getting to do what he has always really wanted to do, I don't know why he didn't join the team sooner" Lana gave Chloe and understanding look because she had often wondered the same thing and she replied

"We both know that he has secrets in his life, My guess is that whatever secrets he has kept him from joining sooner" Chloe looked at Lana curiously

"Why do you think he joined now?" Chloe asked with a wondering expression on her face.

"It's senior year, it's his last chance to play on the team" replied Lana believing that was the answer. They both continued to walk to the bleachers and took a seat to watch him practice, Clark saw them and smiled.

"Wow they came to see me practice" Clark thought to himself feeling happy at seeing the two lovely ladies. Clark walked up to them and said with a smile

"Did you two come to watch me practice?" Lana and Chloe both looked at him and smiled and Chloe said

"We wanted to see Clark Kent in action" and Lana said

"We just wanted to show you support, we know how important this is to you". Clark was really happy because it seemed like everything was going better now. He was on the football team as the starting quarterback and Chloe and Lana were there to support him, Clark was ecstatic.

"Thank you, thank you both" Clark said thankful that he had both of them there to support him. Clark then turned around and went back to practicing.

"Are you thirst?" Lana asked to her friend Chloe.

"yea, it's so hot out here" replied Chloe

"I'll get us something to drink" replied Lana with a small smile

"Thanks Lana" replied Chloe with a grateful smile.

Lana then walked down to the table where the cups of Gatorade were and she grabbed one for both herself and Chloe and she brought them back to the bleachers, little did she know that the drink would cause whomever drink it fall madly in love with whomever was in their heart.

They both took a drink of their Gatorade and their eyes immediately glowed green for split second and they both immediately fell madly in love with the man that they came to see practice. They both looked at Clark on the field practicing and in unison they both said in a starry eyed loving way

"Clark"


	3. Chapter 3

Will always love him chapter 3

Lana and Chloe now infected with the meteor rock potion then jumped off of the bleachers and began to cheer for Clark

"Go Clark, you're the best" yelled Chloe jumping up and down

"Yeah Clark you're the greatest, woo hoo" yelled Lana jumping up and down with Chloe. Clark was wondering what was going on because he loved the fact that they were cheering for him but it just seemed so unlike them.

"Show that defense who is boss" Cheered Lana

"We love you Clark Kent" screamed Chloe.

Clark continued the practice and he could tell the defensive side was getting annoyed at the cheering of his two lady friends and he tried not to laugh at their annoyed and jealous expressions. Clark could tell that the other players were a bit jealous because they didn't have anyone cheering for them, Clark was enjoying the situation. Assistant coach Jason Teague was also getting annoyed by the situation and he pulled over his offensive line and instructed them to protect the quarterback a little less.

The offensive line now provided little protection as the defense began to sack Clark repeatedly, not that it hurt him but it did annoy him a little that they were so jealous that they stopped doing their job on the field.

"That didn't hurt Clark, nothing can keep you down" yelled an excited Chloe

"You're the greatest quarterback of all time" yelled an overly excited Lana.

Practice would continue this way for the next hour and when it ended Clark walked up to his two lady friends and asked with a nervous smile

"Are you two feeling ok?" Both of the girls looked at him with smiles on their face and smiled and said in unison

"never better Clark". Clark then hoped that something didn't go wrong and asked

"It just seems like you both were really excited… about practice" Both girls looked at him with smiles and Lana replied

"We just love watching you practice Clark, you're so hot in your uniform" and Chloe looked at him seductively and replied

"You looked so strong out there that we just couldn't help ourselves". Clark now was shyly smiling and trying to think of a thing to say and all he could think of was to say in a very shy awkward tone

"umm, thank you" Clark now wanted to get away because he was extremely nervous.

"Have a good night ladies" Clark said and then quickly left and he went to hang out with the rest of the team.

Lana and Chloe looked at each other mischievously and Lana said

"Want to surprise him?" Chloe responded with a flirty smile

"Let's surprise him Lana, we both Love him, we always have" and Lana looked at Chloe with her own flirtatious smile

"Let's love him together" Chloe looked at her knowing what she meant and replied

"Let's"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111

Clark was walking into his loft and it was night time, he had just spent the afternoon hanging out with the team. He walked up the stairs to his loft and what he saw put a lump in his throat because of the shyness, Chloe Sullivan wearing nothing but his home football jersey.

"Hi Clark glad your home" Chloe said seductively looking into Clarks eyes.

"Umm what brings you to the Kent farm?" Clark replied shyly and nervously. Chloe walked slowly toward him

"We wanted to pay you back for all the times you have been there for us" Chloe said licking her lips.

"What do you mean we?" Clark replied feeling a massive lump in his throat and his heart beating very quickly.

"We want to make it up to Clark, You're always there for us" came Lana's voice from behind Clark. Clark then turned around and saw Lana wearing nothing but his away football jersey.

"We just want to make you happy" said Lana giving Clark an intense seductive stare,

"And we don't care how long it takes to do it" Said Chloe with a sexy seductive grin. Clark was having shortness of breath and his throat was incredibly dry because of the nervousness and he could barely reply

"uhh, umm, uhh, ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

Will always love him chapter 4

Clark was standing in between two incredibly sexy women, Chloe was on his left and Lana was on his right.

"Uhh, ladies are you sure this is a good idea, you ladies don't seem to be acting yourselves.

"Both of us have loved you for a long time, we both will always love you" replied Chloe rubbing her hand on Clarks chest causing Clark to momentarily lose his breath.

"She is right Clark, we have always loved you and we also brought a present to give to you" replied Lana with a sexy smirk on her face

"Wha what's that" Clark replied thinking that soon he was going to lose the ability to speak

"Close your eyes Clark and find out" Chloe said raising her eyebrows quickly in a suggestive way and giving Clark a very sexy grin. Clark then decided he would close his eyes and hope for the best, so Clark closed his eyes and when he did Lana quickly placed a Class ring with red meteor rock on his ring finger.

Clark immediately felt the surge of the red kryptonite run through his body and all of his inhibitions quickly disappear.

"It's a class ring, for the captain of the football team" Lana said with a sexy tone

"We wanted you to show you how much we love you Clark" Clark in a soft seductive manner.

Clark smiled at the two sexy ladies by his side and he responded in a very confident tone

"You look great in my jerseys ladies, You know football is a 60 minute game but I promise I'll last all night" Lana and Chloe were taken aback by Clarks new confidence and both were speechless. Clark had their attention and he knew it

"How about I show you both all of my…special abilities" Clark said in a seductive tone of his own.

"What do you mean special abilities" Lana asked as both her and Chloe gave Clark a questioning look. Clark only smirked at the expression on their faces

"How about this one for starters" Clark then used super-speed and he was shirtless wearing only his jeans and sitting on the couch in the loft with a grin on his face.

"How did you do that" Asked Chloe amazed as Lana had a look of shocked astonishment oh her face. Clark could only smile and he replied

"Super-speed, just one of my many super abilities" both ladies were amazed. Lana spoke up

"How many times have you been there saving me and Chloe and we never knew it?"

"So many times you were there to save us Clark and we never knew how" Chloe said realizing that she loved Clark now more than ever.

"You both are very important to me, I love you both" replied Clark knowing that he loved them both and that he always had loved both of them. Clark knew that somehow these two women were going to be very important to him in his life, and he wanted to enjoy every second of it.

Thanks to everyone whom have been reading my stories and have been reviewing. I just wanted to ask you all if you think that Lois should be a part of this story. And how do you want her to be a part of it. Suggestions always welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Will always love him chapter 5

As Clark was sitting in the chair with his shirt off wearing only his jeans after confessing his love for the two ladies, Both Lana and Chloe stared at the sexy farm boy and admired his strong sexy body with their eyes. They both stared at him with sexy grins with wild thoughts running through their minds.

"His eyes are so perfect and his hair is so shiny sexy" Chloe thought to herself

"His abs are so ripped and his chest is so strong" Lana thought to himself.

Clark was sitting on his couch giving his two ladies a sexy grin staring at them and taking their figures up and down loving what he was seeing

"I'm getting lonely over here all by myself" Clark said with a grin feeling himself getting excited.

"I think we can help with that" replied Lana with a grin on her face as she licked her lips. Chloe and Lana then walked over to Clark, Lana straddled his left leg and Chloe straddled his right leg, Clark wrapped his arms around both of them.

Chloe then gave Clark a passionate kiss and Lana proceed to kiss his neck gently rubbing her tongue on his neck kissing on his ears. Clark and Chloe's tongue were fighting for dominance as the kiss deepened. Lana kissed Clark's neck more causing small waves of pleasure to travel through Clark's body and Chloe proceeded to kiss the side of Clark's face.

"I love you Clark" Chloe seductively whispered in Clark's ear

"I love you to baby" Lana whispered in Clark's ear.

"ahh yes, I love the both of you two" moaned Clark whom was loving both ladies kissing on his neck and causing him to experience great pleasure. Chloe then slowly lowered her trail of kisses to his chest and started kissing his right nipple causing Clark to moan even more and Lana started kissing Clark and their tongues were going crazy exploring each other's mouths.

Chloe continued to kiss his right nipple and caress his hard abs and chest with her hands and Clark was loving the warm feel of her hands roaming all over his abs and chest, it felt like he was in heaven. Lana then started lowering her kisses down his body and started kissing his chest and licking on his left nipple. Both Chloe and Lana continued to lick and kiss Clark's chest and nipples and Clark felt so much pleasure coursing through his body that it was driving him insane. Both women started lowering their hands and they started to feel his manliness and they went to unzip his jeans then suddenly Clark said with a grin

"Wait, let me take you ladies somewhere and truly make this special" Both ladies licked their lips and grinned. Chloe replied

"What do you have in mind Clark" Clark smiled and replied

"Las Vegas"

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I want to add a third girl to the scenario but I was wondering whom you all would want.


	6. Chapter 6

Will always love him chapter 6

Lois was walking along the streets of Smallville and she was bored with being in such a boring town, she was currently staying with Chloe as she attended Smallville high school. She was looking at the various coffee shops and books stores and other shops and she was looking for something to do. She was walking along and she saw a sign and it said Smallville magic shop.

"This could be interesting" Lois thought to herself looking for any excitement in the small town that would interest her. Lois walked into the shop and she looked around and she noticed, magic hats, playing deck cards, trick handcuffs and various other accessories and she thought to herself

"This place is so lame, this town is so lame, I want to get back to the big city" Then a female voice came from the behind Lois and she turned around

"Anything I can help you with?" the voice asked hoping she could help the customer. Lois smirked and replied

"Just looking for something to do in this dull town", the caretaker of the shop smiled and replied

"Let me guess, you don't believe in magic" Lois rolled her eyes because she didn't believe in magic she believed in things that were real because that's what the general taught her.

"No, I don't believe in magic, it's all smoke and mirrors to me" Lois said. The caretaker smiled and said

"What if I could use magic to show you your true love, would you believe it?" Lois couldn't help but laugh

"Yeah right lady, there is no way that any hocus pocus will show me my true love" Lois replied saying the last part with sarcasm in her voice. The caretaker smiled and reached for a red drink that was on a shelf on the wall and she handed it to Lois.

"That is quite literally a love potion, when you drink it you will have visions of your true love and you will know who it is" The caretaker said. Lois rolled her eyes not believing what she was hearing but she figured why not it may be interesting so Lois started drinking it. Lois vision and suddenly images started entering her mind.

A man in a red cape, a strange looking S, A massive planet being pushed away from earth, and finally an image of Clark in a suit with the strange looking S on his chest, and finally an image of Clark in the sky watching over the world. Lois eyes flashed red and her whole body felt strange.

"Clark" Lois said out loud in a loving way

"He is the one" Lois said out loud. The caretaker simply smiled, the drink that she gave Clark had red meteor rock mixed into it and the caretaker knew that it enhanced romantic feelings that people already had, she knew this from previous times that she had let people drink it.

Lois smiled and she left the store knowing that she was in love with Clark and knowing that he was the one. She pulled out her phone and called his number hoping to talk to the man that would protect the world and that she was in love with.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111

Clark, Chloe, and Lana stopped by Chloe and Lana's places where they could get a change of clothes before they made their trip to Vegas. Chloe was wearing a pair of blue jeans and sexy blouse that showed off all of her curves, she smelled like vanilla Clark noted loving the smell. Lana was wearing a pair of tight shorts and a shirt that showed off her beautiful mid-section and Clark noticed that she had an exotic smell and the two ladies were so sexy it was driving Clark crazy.

The trio was standing outside Chloe's house when Clark noticed that his phone received a text message from Lois

"Meet me outside talon, have to talk to you" Clark only smiled and he told Chloe and Lana about the text.

"Wonder what this is about" Lana said wondering why Lois wanted Clark at this time of night.

"I'm sure there is a good reason" Chloe said thinking her cousin must need something. Clark only smiled and said

"Let's find out". In less than a second the trio was standing by the talon and they noticed Lois standing outside.

Clark walked up behind Lois and said

"Hi Lois, what can I do for you tonight?" Clark asked with a confident smile with Chloe on one side of him and Lana on the other side. Lois noticed the two women by Clark and she knew that both of them had loved Clark for a long time "not that I can blame them" she thought to herself.

"I'm in love with you Clark" Lois said nervously barely getting the words out. Clark, Chloe, and Lana all had looks of shock but none of them minded, Lana and Chloe knew how special Clark was and they didn't mind sharing him.

"I was naked in a field when you met me that probably means something" Clark said with a grin

"I know you're … special Clark" Lois said with awe in her eyes remembering the visions she had of Clark in her head.

"You mean the fact I have powers" Clark said with a smirk.

"I have only used them to help people" Clark said with confidence. Chloe and Lana were listening to the conversation knowing exactly how Lois felt, they both realized now how amazing Clark is.

"I know that Clark, I know that you're amazingly powerful" Lois said with awe in her eyes and love in her heart. Clark smiled and replied

"How about I take you, Chloe, and Lana to Las Vegas and we take the world by storm". Lois loved what she was hearing and she replied

"I would love to Clark, I love you", Lana and Chloe both looked up at the gorgeous farm boy and Chloe said

"I love you to Clark" Lana with love in her eyes then said

"I love you to Clark". All 3 girls looked at Clark and said at the same time

"We all love you Clark". Clark smiled a big grin and he was happy, happier than any other time in his life.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111

The caves were dark like they usually were, there were symbols everywhere telling the story of Naman. A bright light suddenly appeared on the wall with a new message being written in kryptonian. It said in kryptonian

"Naman shall have 3 that follow him on his journey and his destiny, 1 true love and 2 loyal lovers" above that message a new symbol appeared. The symbol was of 3 women, the middle woman being his true love and the other two women being the 2 loyal lovers.

Authors note- I hope you're all enjoying the story, I thought adding some mythology would add some extra intrigue to the story. Love to hear suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

Will always love him chapter 7

Clark was grinning like a boy who just hit a homerun at what the 3 ladies just said to him, and they noticed the grin and they loved that Clark was happy. Clark then bent down a little and wrapped one of his arms around Lana and the other arm around Chloe.

"Lois, beautiful would you come over here and wrap your arms around the back of my neck and hold yourself up". Lois smiled and she was happy to fulfill his request so she walked over and did as he asked. All 3 women looked at him in amazement wondering what he was going to do, Clark grinned and within 3 seconds they were standing in Las Vegas on the strip.

All 3 ladies looked at him with fascination on their faces

"How did you do that?" asked Lois baffled by what just happened, Clark placed all 3 women on the ground safely and turned around to see all of them staring at him, in awe of him, amazed by him, loving him. Clark looked at all of them and grinned he replied

"Super-speed". He then wrapped his arm around Chloe and the 4 of them started walking down the Las Vegas strip staring at all the lights. The 3 ladies were amazed by the man they were with

"I have many powers" Clark said with a small smile knowing that all 3 beautiful women would want to know more about him. Lana looked up at him with a small smile and replied

"What other powers do you have Clark?" All 3 women stared at him waiting for him to answer. Clark smiled and confidently replied

"Super strength, Super speed, super breath, heat vision, super breath, ice breath, super stamina and… x-ray vision, oh and I can fly" He said the last 3 seductively hoping it would get a good reaction. Chloe looked up him as he had his arm around her and replied loving him even more

"Wow, you're so powerful, you save people all the time but yet you never take any credit for it"

Lana was amazed to hear how many powers he had and she knew that he had been saving her this whole time sometimes she didn't know it was him but she did now and she loved him even more and she didn't know that was possible.

"It's amazing how you have so many powers and abilities, but yet you're always so humble and kind" Lana said to the man she loved. Lois realized that the visions she seen and the man she loved were too amazing to put into words, he truly was going to be the greatest hero of this world, she just knew it.

"You really are an amazing guy Clark Kent, not everyone would use that kind of power to help people like you do" replied Lois realizing how truly amazing Clark is. Clark was surprised and flattered at the kind and loving words his 3 ladies were saying to him, he was the luckiest man in the world and he knew it. Chloe was curious how Clark had so many powers because the meteor infected people she knew of only had one.

"How did you get your powers Clark? Was it from the meteors?" Chloe asked intrigued. Clark then got a far off look in his eyes thinking about his kryptonian heritage and everything that went with it and he replied

"Let's just say I'm not from around here". Lana was curious and she replied

"Are you from another state?" and Lois asked

"Or are you from another country?" Clark could only smile and he shook his head no to both of those suggestions and he responded

"I'm not from this planet, in fact I'm not even from anywhere near this galaxy". All 3 women were in shock.

"So you're an alien" asked Chloe shocked by what she just heard, Lois and Lana looked on in stunned silence at Clarks revelation, And Clark replied confidently

"Yes, I am". Lois, Lana, And Chloe were stunned now more than ever,

"You must have felt so alone at times, it's amazing how your always there for us but yet we never really knew how truly amazing you are" Lana said trying to understand her boyfriend more

"You're a super hero Clark, you save people but yet never take credit for doing it, I love you Clark" replied Chloe in awe of her boyfriend.

"I knew you were special when I met you Clark, I just never knew you would turn out to so amazing and so kind" Lois said amazed by the fact her boyfriend wasn't from this world.

Clark was so happy that they were understanding of him and he was so ecstatic that things seemed to really be working out.

"Thank you, all 3 of you for those words, I love all 3 of you and I always will" replied Clark touched by what Lana, Chloe, and Lois said to him. Clark then got an idea,

"How about we sneak into a casino and tear the house down" Clark suggested knowing that with his abilities he could make a lot of money fast. All 3 ladies then got sexy grins on their face

"That will be fun Clark but there is something you have to do afterward" Lana said with a mischievous grin. Clark gave all 3 of them a sexy smile and replied

"What's that?" Chloe licked her lips and gave him a passionate and sexy stare and said

"Make love to us Clark" and Lois gave Clark a very sensual look and walked up to him and put her hand on his chest and said

"All 3 of us"


	8. Chapter 8

Will always love him chapter 8

Clark watched the security outside of Caesar's palace and he knew he could sneak him and his 3 ladies into a casino easily. Clark then got all 3 ladies together and used his super-speed to get past security and get to a safe place to put them down.

"Pretty fast moves there Clark" Lana said with a smirk. Lois looked up at him and smiled very seductively

"I hope you're not that fast later on" Lois said with a very sexy look on her face. Chloe then put her left hand on his face and kissed him passionately. Clark looked at all 3 of them and gave a really confident grin

"Don't worry, I have plenty of special abilities I'll be showing you later on" The way he said that made all 3 ladies lose their breath for a second.

"He's so damn sexy" Chloe thought to herself. The 4 of them walked out into the casino together and Clark noticed a poker table, he grinned a little and he got an idea. The table had a 100 dollar minimum and luckily Clark had all of his money with him so that would be easy to cover.

"I think it's time to play some poker ladies" All 3 of them smiled at him knowing exactly he meant. Clark took a seat at the poker table and he laid some money down, there were 2 other people sitting at the table with him. Lois, Chloe, and Lana all stood behind him, Clark started to win some hands using his X-ray vision. Clark quickly won over five thousand dollars. The dealer and the two other gentlemen both looked at Clark and were annoyed with his winning streak and the fact that he had 3 beautiful women behind him. One of the men at the table now fed up said

"Hey kid, if you think you're so great why not lay it all on the table, I'll throw in twenty thousand of my own money, if you win you get the cash, if I win you leave" Clark grinned and he replied

"Alright if that's the way you want to play it, hey ladies can I get a kiss for good luck?" Chloe gave him a kiss on the lips, followed by Lana, then Lois. The guy who challenged Clark at the table was sick of what he was seeing

"Hurry up kid and lay your money down", Clark laughed and he laid all of his money down, everyone at the table did the same thing. One person had two of a kind, the dealer had three of a kind, and the man that challenged Clark had two pair, and he laughed.

"So kid what have you got?" The man asked feeling that he had Clark beat. Clark laughed and laid his hand down

"Looks like I have a full house, I win" Clark said with a cocky grin. That brought Clark's total winnings to over forty thousand dollars. Lois, Chloe, and Lana loved the fact that Clark had put that jerk at the table in his place.

Clark then stood up and walked away from the table with his ladies walking with him when suddenly the man at the table stood up and yelled

"You cheating bastard, there is no way that you could have won so many hands in a row" The man jumped at Clark to try and attack him.

"You don't want to do that" Clark said with a grin on his face. Clark stepped forward to make sure that Lois, Chloe, and Lana would be safe from the man's aggression, the man threw a punch toward Clark and Clark easily caught it and threw the man to the ground.

Clark then smiled again and walked away with Lois and Lana holding his hands and Chloe walking ahead of him. The 4 of them walked away toward a hotel clerk,

"Looks like we have a lot of cash" Clark said loving what he had just accomplished so easily.

"I think it's time we celebrate" Lana said giving Clark a kiss,

"Yeah Clark, we want to show you how much we all love you" Chloe said licking her lips and raising your eyebrows seductively. Lois looked at the confidence radiating off of Clark and she could barely take it anymore so she gave him a passionate kiss and said

"Take us Clark, Take all of us baby"


	9. Chapter 9

Will always love him chapter 9

In the darkness of the cave yet another message appeared on the wall, the message read in Kryptonian, When the 3 come together with Naman, they shall receive a part of him. The symbol with the 3 women whom would be with Naman changed. The middle woman whom was his true loved had a symbol above her representing strength, the left woman had a symbol by her representing speed, and the right woman had a symbol by her representing fire.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111

Clark was talking to a hotel clerk about getting him, Lois, Chloe, and Lana a hotel room so they could celebrate their winnings and celebrate being together. The 3 ladies were standing behind Clark checking him out from behind, Lois was in the middle, Chloe was on the left, and Lana was on the right. All 3 ladies were checking out Clark loving the view from behind

"He has a nice ass" Lois thought to herself. Lana looked at him and thought

"His shoulders are so broad and he is so strong". Chloe looked at him and thought

"He is so tall, dark, and handsome, I can't wait to get him up to the room". All 3 ladies had very sexy thoughts of their man and they couldn't wait to turn their thoughts into a reality.

Clark was talking to the hotel clerk and he wanted to get the most expensive room he could

"Presidential sweet on the top floor if you would" Clark said with a cocky grin. The Hotel clerk raised in eyebrows in surprise and replied

"But sir, that is five thousand dollars a night". Clark simply grinned and put five thousand dollars down on the counter

"I believe that will take care of it" Clark said to the hotel clerk.

"Alright sir, let me go get you the key, this will take just a moment" the clerk said. Clark turned around and faced his 3 beautiful ladies

"I got us the presidential sweet, I wanted all of you to be on top of the world" Clark said to his 3 sexy girlfriends. They all gave him a sexy grin and Chloe replied

"Being on top of the world is great, but being on top of you will be even better". Lana looked at him with a sexy smirk and replied with a very sexy tone

"You're like a man of steel, I can't wait to see how hard you can get" Lana said putting extra emphasis on the word hard. Lois was so excited about what was to come and she said to Clark eyeing him up and down

"It's going to take hours for you to show us all of your abilities". Clark was feeling excitement in his pants and he could barely stand it, he wanted them, he needed them, he loved them.

"Here is the key sir" the clerk said handing Clark the key to the presidential sweet. Clark then put him arms around his ladies and started walking up the stairs to the hotel room. Clark knew that this was going to be the greatest night of his life, and he knew that with these 3 women in his life, his life was going to be amazing.

Clark thought to himself as they walked up the stairs how lucky he was, he wanted to make sure that the 3 women on his arms would always be taken care of and would never want for anything.

Clark and his ladies got to the room and Clark opened it up, the room was amazing. The presidential sweet had a huge living room, the bed was a massive king size bed, there was an open bar in the suite and the best part Clark noticed was in the bedroom in front of the bed…was a strippers pole..

"Tonight will be amazing" Clark thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Will always love him chapter 10

As Clark, Lois, Lana, and Chloe walked around the suite they all realized how great the room was.

"Look you can see all the Vegas strip" Lana said admiring the beauty of the sights, Lois and Chloe joined Lana on the huge patio overlooking the Vegas strip and they stood there admiring the lights and the big city that they were seeing.

"You're right Lana it is beautiful out here" Lois said agreeing with Lana. Clark's voice was heard behind the 3 ladies as he walked out to join the 3 of them in admiring the view

"It may be beautiful but it pales in comparison to the beauty of you lovely ladies" Clark said with a loving gaze directed at all 3 women. Each of them looked at the gorgeous man and they saw how much of a romantic he was

"You wanted to get a place like this didn't you Clark?" Lana asked knowing the answer to the question. Clark looked at the 3 of them and he answered back

"I love all 3 of you, I wanted you to have a special view of the city and to do that I knew I had to win money first". Lois, Lana and Chloe looked back at him with so much love in their eyes

"You wanted this to be special Clark, didn't you?" Chloe asked knowing the answer to the question but wanting to hear Clark answer anyway.

"I want you 3 to be as happy as possible, I knew staying in a suite like this would make the 3 of you happy, so I made sure it would happen" Clark answered back with confidence that turned the 3 ladies on like crazy.

Chloe wrapped her arms around the gorgeous farm boy and kissed him passionately on the patio and with the lights of Vegas as the backdrop it was truly a beautiful moment. As Chloe kissed Clark Lana and Lois started to gently pull Clark back into the hotel room.

Clark sat down on couch as Chloe straddled him and kissed even more passionately on the lips, Lana started to kiss the right side of his neck nice and slow so that he could feel every little bit of pleasure she could give to him. As those two ladies were doing that Lois was putting her hands into his shirt and rubbing his six pack abs with her hands using her fingers to play with them which made Clark feel small waves of pleasure coarse through his body.

Chloe backed up some from her kissing and all 3 ladies helped to take Clark's shirt off, Chloe then kissed him more. Lois then started to kiss his sides and kiss his left nipple and it gave Clark much pleasure and he started to moan

"aww, yes please don't stop" Clark said loving every moment of this. Lana whispered seductively in his ear

"We don't intend to stop Clark, in fact this is going to happen all night long, and then again when we wake up" and then she licked his ear lobe slowly causing Clark to moan even more.

Chloe then started to run a trail of kisses down his body, kissing his chest and his abs, Lois took over where Chloe left off and proceeded to kiss Clark very passionately on the lips and their tongues went crazy in each other's mouths and Clark certainly loved it. Lana then joined Chloe and they both started to kiss Clark's body as Lois and Clark kissed each other.

"How about you get into the bed baby, and then we can surprise you" Lois whispered into Clark's ear. All 4 of them got up from the couch and went into the bedroom.

"Lay in the bed Sexy" We 3 have to go slip into something a little more comfortable Chloe said to Clark in a sexy tone that drove Clark crazy.

Clark was so excited but he wanted to make things even more special so he used his super speed to go get some roses and pluck the petals and lay them on the bed then he rushed and got some candles and he lit them on each side of the bed. Clark then took his pants off and he was wearing only a pair of black satin boxer underwear. He then climbed into the bed and waited suddenly he heard Lana's voice from the bathroom,

"Close your eyes Clark" she said lovingly so Clark closed his eyes and 10 seconds later he heard all 3 ladies say to him at the same time

"Open your eyes Clark" and what Clark saw was so beautiful it was amazing.

Lois was in the middle wearing sexy Red lingerie that showed off her curves perfectly, Chloe was on the Left wearing very revealing White lingerie that would drive any man crazy, and on the right was Lana wearing Blue lingerie which showed off her beautiful exotic figure perfectly.

Lois licked her lips seductively and said

"We know how much you love primary colors Clark, Red" and then Chloe said loving the look on Clark's sexy face

"White" and then Lana said with a grin that would drive any man crazy

"and blue".


	11. Chapter 11

Will always love him chapter 11

Clark looked at what was probably the greatest sight that any man had ever looked at; Lois, wearing red lingerie, Chloe, wearing white lingerie, And Lana wearing blue lingerie. Clark grinned very seductively and he threw the blanket that was over him to the side. Lois climbed on top of him and started to kiss passionately as Clark wrapped his arms around her.

Chloe climbed into started kissing Clark on the neck sending shivers through Clark's body, Lois scooted over some allowing for one of Clark's arms to be free so that Clark could have his arms wrapped around both ladies. Both Ladies curled up to him rather nicely, Lana laid her head on Clark's chest and started to kiss his body using her tongue to lick his chest and abs slowly in all sorts of patterns and it was driving Clark crazy.

Lois went started to join with Lana in kissing Clark's chest, they both started to lick his left nipple at the same time while Chloe kissed him deeply and passionately with their tongues slowly going wild. Clark pulled Chloe into him even closer using his hand to rub her back and he slowly lowered his hand to her lower back and he let his hand explore there for a little bit.

Lana used both of her hands to rub his abs as continued to kiss on his left nipple, Lois went back to kissing his neck and his ear lobe.

"Do you like that baby" Lois whispered into his ear

"aww, yes, yes, keep going" Clark moaned and with that Lois kissed his neck even more passionately. Chloe started to kiss Clark down his body to his chest and she started to kiss his right nipple, licking it and slowly kissing it. Lana was in the center of Clark and she crawled up and she started kiss his deeply and their tongues went wild with passion. Lana had always loved kissing Clark because he was just so damn good at it.

Lois joined Lana in kissing Clark on the lips, all 3 of their tongues went crazy on each other as all 3 of their faces were touching, Chloe was using her tongue to create delight on Clark's chest and she was running her fingers up and down Clark's abs.

Clark could feel the heat of all 3 ladies bodies on him, he felt every ounce of pleasure and he couldn't get enough of it. Lana tilted her head over so she could kiss Clark's neck some more and allow Lois some time to kiss the sexy farm boy. Clark used one arm to take turns rubbing the back of Lana and Chloe while he used his other arm to hold Lois close.

"We all love you Clark" Lana whispered into Clark's ear bringing him even more pleasure. Chloe looked up at Clark's face for a second and said in a low sexy voice

"We're just getting started tonight Clark". Lois then stopped kissing Clark for second and their faces were less than an inch apart and she whispered

"We're going to pleasure you more than you thought possible baby". Clark was so excited he couldn't take it, and his satin boxers had proof of it.

Authors note- The next chapter will go to an M rating, hope you're all enjoying the story so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Will always love him chapter 12

Author's note- this chapter will be pure M rated.

Clark now was extremely hard and all 3 sexy ladies noticed it, Chloe noticed it first and she started to rub it on the outside of his boxers to make him wait just a little, she squeezed it softly and she could hear Clark moan and she loved it.

Lois and Lana noticed how hard he was and they began to lay a trail of kisses down his body until they got to his boxers. They all 3 put their hands on the boxers and proceeded to pull them down exposing him fully.

"Wow you have a massive dick" Lois said out loud admiring how big it was. Lana started to kiss the head of his dick slowly and gently which made Clark moan with pleasure. Chloe looked up at Clark and very seductively said

"There is enough here for all of us to handle tonight". Lana then started to let Clark's dick go inside of her mouth as she went down on it rolling her tongue over it as she did which drove Clark crazy.

Chloe then started to slowly lick Clark's balls and she cupped them in her hand and started gently rubbing them as she licked them so that she could maximize Clark's pleasure. Clark was moaning even more at this point and Lois decided that she would make him moan with pleasure even more. Lois then started to lick the side of Clark's dick up and down as Lana was going down on it.

Chloe then moved up the bed and she raised her body up and removed her bra exposing beautiful breasts to Clark that made Clark lose his breath for a split second. Lois and Lana then started to kiss the head of Clark's dick and licked it, they kissed each other with the head being right in the middle and their tongue's going crazy on it.

Chloe lowered her breasts down so that Clark could lick them freely, Clark licked and kissed her right breast passionately causing Chloe to moan with pleasure, While Clark was doing that he was gently rubbing her left breast causing Chloe to become wet with excitement.

Lana then started running a trail of kisses back up Clark's body leaving Lois to go down on Clark on her own. Lana then took her bra off and lowered her breasts on Clark's face so that both she and Chloe's breast were in his face and Clark was licking all 4 breasts and kissing on them using his super speed causing Lana and Chloe to moan with pleasure driving them insane.

As Lois was going down on Clark she decided to pull out a tiny little vibrator and use them on Clark's balls which caused Clark to almost slow down his super speed due to all the pleasure he was feeling.

Clark was using his hand to grab the asses of Chloe and Lana and he loved the feel of them, they felt so great in his hands. He started to pull down the panties of Chloe and Lana which they happily obliged, that then left the bare unbelievable asses of the two ladies open for Clark to freely grab as their breasts were in his faces.

Authors note- there is a lot more to come, sorry if my description of the sex scene offends anyone but the story was building to it and I wanted to make sure I delivered. Much more M in the next chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Will always love him ch 13

Clark continued to hold the asses of Chloe and Lana in his hands as Lois continued to suck on his dick and use the tiny vibrator on his balls. Chloe then climbed on top of Clarks face and he used his tongue in super speed to lick her and kiss her groin and it drove Chloe crazy and she was screaming

"ahh,Yes Clark,yes,yes,ah yes". Lana then started to kiss on Clark's right nipple again allowing her breasts to touch his body. She then lowered her head down to help Lois suck on his dick. Chloe turned her body around so that she could lower herself to suck on it as well. All 3 ladies were sucking and licking on his dick and his balls driving him crazy and he loved it.

Lois then stood up and walked by the side of the bed so Clark could see her and she took her bra and panties off for him to see revealing her perfect breasts and then she turned around and bent over so Clark could get a perfect view of her ass.

Lana then got on top of Clark and put his dick inside of her and she started to ride him up and down slowly at first so that she could truly feel him inside her. Chloe was grinding her groin on Clark's face allowing him to taste her and he was loving all of it. As Lana was riding him Lois got behind Lana and started to lick Clark's balls as Lana rode him.

Lois then used the vibrator on Clark's balls as she was licking on them just to give him a little more pleasure. Lana was starting to cum

"OH MY GOD YES YES CLARK,CLARK, OH GOD CLARK". Lana then came all over Clark's dick to which she happily sucked off for him. Lois then got on top of Clark and started to ride him hard and fast. Lana then got behind Lois and started to lick his balls as Lois had just done before. Chloe was riding his face letting her ass bounce off of his face a little bit knowing that he loved it.

Lois would ride him up and down, Lana licked the bottom of Clark's dick as Lois was riding him and Clark was going crazy with all the pleasure. If he hadn't learned to control his heat vision all of Las Vegas would have been burnt to the ground. Lois was starting to cum herself and she could feel herself about to explode

"YES CLARK, FUCK ME, FUCK ME BABY". Lois then came all over Clark and he and Lana than sucked it off of his dick and Clark loved the feel of their warm mouths all over it. Chloe knew that it was now her turn but Chloe knew that they were just getting started with Clark tonight. They all loved him and they were going to show it to him.

"It's my turn baby" Chloe said seductively getting off of Clark's face and then she put Clark' dick inside of her and started to ride him.

Authors note- much more M to come in the next chapters. I am also considering adding a magical surprise to the story if you know what I mean.


	14. Chapter 14

Will always love him chapter 14

Chloe then got on top of Clark and started to ride him nice and slow

"OH YES CLARK, YES, YES" Chloe yelled enjoying the feel of Clark's hard dick inside of her. Lois put her breasts on Clark's face so that he could kiss on them and Clark loved how big they were, Lana was rubbing her ass on Clark's balls as Chloe was riding him and Clark loved it.

Lana was grinding on his balls hard causing Clark to moan out in pleasure, Lois then kissed Clark deep and passionately, Lana continued to grind on Clark but this time shaking her ass around causing it to bounce off of Clark's balls.

Chloe was nearing her peak and she was screaming

"CLARK, CLARK GOD YES YES YES" and then she came all over Clark, Lois the got on all fours in the bed and Clark started to go inside of her doggy style, Clark wrapped his arm around Chloe kissing her as he was thrusting inside of Lois. Lana was on the other side of Clark kissing on his nipple and his chest giving even more pleasure to Clark, Chloe then stopped kissing Clark and she slid her head under where Clark was thrusting inside of Lois and she proceeded to start licking his balls as he was thrusting and Clark felt waves of pleasure enter through his body as she was doing it.

Lana then began to kiss Clark nice and passionately as Clark held her ass in his hand holding her close to him and feeling her breasts compressed on his body. Lois was going back on Clark hard causing him to moan loudly and causing Chloe to lick his balls even faster. Clark was slowly fingering Lana as they kissed Causing her to have pleasure run through her body and she could feel the wetness coming out of her and she craved more. Lois could fell herself coming again and she was going crazy

"HARDER CLARK HARDER". Clark upon hearing her scream started to thrust using his superspeed causing to cum repeatedly on Clark. As soon as Clark was outside of Lois she turned around and started kissing on his chest and neck as Lana began to suck on his dick. Chloe took turns licking on his balls and the bottom of his dick causing Clark to moan. Of course the night was still just beginning

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111

Zatanna was a young female magician in her early 20's and she needed help with a problem that her father had created but she didn't know where to find the kind of help she needed. Zatanna was currently walking into the doors of Caesars palace, she cast a locator spell to find the most powerful man in the world and the spell led her hear

"I wonder what the most powerful man in the world is doing here?" Zatanna thought to herself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111

"AH YES, KEEP GOING THAT FEELS SO DAMN GREAT" Clark yelled as all 3 ladies were currently sucking on his dick.


	15. Chapter 15

Will always love him chapter 15

All 3 ladies were currently sucking on Clark's dick as he was laying there moaning, they all had been having sex for about an hour and they were still going strong.

"Lois, lay down on the bed baby" Clark moaned feeling unbelievable pleasure from all the sucking. Lois did as Clark asked and she laid on the bed flat, Clark climbed on top of her and put his dick inside of her and started thrusting slow at first but slowly speeding up.

Lana licked on his ball as Clark was thrusting inside of Lois, Chloe climbed in the bed beside Clark and draped her leg over his ass as she put her arm on his back, she then started to kiss on his neck as he was thrusting inside of Lois.

Clark had felt more pleasure then he felt possible but his body just kept demanding more and the ladies just kept on delivering. Lana pulled out the tiny vibrator and used them on his balls as she gently licked the bottom of his dick. Lana wanted to make sure that he felt as much pleasure as possible and she was willing to do anything to do it.

Clark leaned his body up so he could thrust inside of Lois even more and when he did Chloe started to kiss on his nipple again using her tongue to go crazy on it. Lois was almost about to cum so Clark used his super speed and sent her over the edge with his thrusting, Lana went crazy with her tongue and lips when he went super speed to try and add more pleasure to his experience.

Lois did cum and she went absolutely crazy with her screaming

"YES CLARK, GODDAMN IT YES MORE BABY MORE" Clark made sure to make the last few thrusts as slow as possible so that it would make Lois's pleasure last longer. Clark then sat in the bed and all 3 ladies surrounded him and put their breasts in his face so he could take his time and kiss and lick all of them, Clark loved all of their breasts, Clark loved everything abouth his ladies and he would continue to love them. As all 3 ladies had their breasts in his face he decided to use his hands in super speed to finger all 3 ladies so if felt like they were getting fingered all at the same time and they all started screaming. Chloe yelled

"YES CLARK AH YES BABY I LOVE YOU" Lana yelled

"YOU MAKE ME SO WET BABY KEEP GOING, YES KEEP GOING, PLEASE DON'T STOP" Lois yelled

"MORE YES MORE KEEP ME COMING BABY". Clark was only too happy to oblige and he did just that he made sure that his fingers went crazy on them and their pleasure was out of this world.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111

Zatanna was in the lobby of the hotel trying to figure things out

"The locator spell told me he would be here , the most powerful man in the world" Zatanna thought to herself.

"It also told me that he would be one of a kind heart and that he would be extremely handsome, it also said that he would protect the world" Zatanna thought to herself, she just didn't know where he could be or what he was doing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111

"OH MY GOD, YES YES YES" Clark yelled as all 3 ladies were jacking him off as hard as they could.


	16. Chapter 16

Will always love him chapter 16

Clark placed all 3 ladies on top of each other on all fours on the bed so their asses were stacked one on top of the other and he used his super speed to start thrusting inside all of them doggy style one at a time. All 3 ladies moaned with ecstasy because they had all came more times than they could count but so far all Clark hadn't fully came and it was starting to frustrate the ladies.

Clark was thrusting inside them all in doggy style and with him using his super speed it felt they were all getting his dick inside them at one time. They all screaming like crazy, Lois yelled

"YES YES YES OH GOD YES" Lana yelled

"OH GOD IT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD YES MORE MORE" Chloe yelled

"MORE BABY MORE YES PLEASE MORE". Clark was more than happy to deliver and he went a little faster with his super speed so all 3 ladies continued to lose their mind. All 3 of them continued to cum rapidly for minutes as Clark was thrusting inside of them. Clark felt like he was in heaven and the view he had of all 3 of their asses was pure heavenly.

After several more minutes of thrusting The 3 ladies became tired so all 4 of them took a break even though Clark could have kept going indefinitely. Clark laid in the middle of the bed and all 3 ladies cuddled with him, Lois in his right arm, Chloe in his left arm, and Lana on top.

"Why can't we get you to cum baby" Lois asked disappointed that they had been unable to do so.

"I don't know , could have to do with my super stamina" Clark replied in a very relaxed tone. Chloe was slightly depressed that the 3 of them could not get Clark to cum so she replied in a sad tone.

"We have been trying as hard as possible baby, I wish we could satisfy you" Lana was feeling down about the situation to and she said sadly

"You have made us cum multiple times, but we can't get you to cum once". Clark could see the sad looks in all of their faces and he knew he had to do something so he responded

"It's ok if you didn't get me to cum, that doesn't matter, what matters is that you 3 love me and that makes me happier than I thought possible". All 3 ladies loved him for being so loving and sweet but they still felt disappointed in themselves for being unable to truly satisfy him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111

Zatanna was still sitting in the lobby and she was losing her patience

"Maybe if I cast another locator spell, it will tell me where to look". Zatanna hoped this would work because she really needed the help of the most powerful man in the world.

"It told me he would be here, it told me he would be kind and loving, and that he would one day protect the world from evil" Zatanna thought to herself. Now all she had to do was find him

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111

Another message appeared on the cave wall, It showed right by the 3 ladies meant to be with Naman. The message read only with the use of magic can the true love and the 2 loyal lovers truly be connected with Naman.


	17. Chapter 17

Will always love him chapter 17

Clark held all 3 ladies in his arms and he loved the way they felt against his body but they were all 3 sad over the fact that they could not make him cum no matter how hard they had tried. Clark was sad that he couldn't cum for them but no matter how close he got he just never did so they were all just relaxing now.

"We want to make you happy" said Chloe looking up into Clark's eyes with such love on her face that it made Clark feel so lucky to have her.

"We want to be able to please you Clark, because we love you" Lana said looking down into Clark's eyes saddened by the fact that they hadn't made Clark cum for the hours that they had been making love.

"We have to find out why we haven't been enough Clark" Lois said wondering exactly what the other two ladies were thinking. Lois couldn't figure it out, 3 beautiful women doing everything to him that any guy could dream of and he had not cum once, the situation drove Lois crazy, she was determined to make Clark Kent cum.

Chloe looked up at Clark and she loved everything about him and wanted nothing more than to make him happy but this situation was driving her crazy, she wanted to satisfy Clark, No

She needed to satisfy Clark and Chloe was going to do whatever it takes to do so. Chloe loved everything about Clark from the sweet farmboy, to the confident masculine Kal on red kryptonite, to the powerful hero that saves people without ever asking for anything in return.

Lana was bound and determined to make sure Clark felt loved and pleasured forever and she couldn't figure why he had not cum for them. Lana loved Clark and she wanted to make him happy because she knew that he would always be there for her, Chloe, and Lois. Lana wanted to make sure that Clark was satisfied and she would just about anything to do it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111

` Zatanna was fed up with waiting and she was determined to find the man that she was looking for knowing that she was the only one that could help her. She decided to find someplace private in the hotel and cast yet another locator spell, So Zatanna cast the spell and it told her the same thing that he was in the hotel room and the locator spell managed to even tell her which room he was in, it also told her that he wasn't alone and according to the spell he was with people that were very important to the fulfillment of prophecy.

Zatanna hated to randomly teleport into the room but she knew that she had to so she teleported into the room, and what she saw made her blush and it took her breath away. She saw a man with 3 very naked women in bed with him, one woman on each of his arms and another woman laying on top of him.

"oh, wow" Zatanna thought to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

Will always love him chapter 18

Zatanna was shocked to see 3 naked women on top of a man

"Uh sorry to interrupt" Zatanna said awkwardly realizing what she just teleported into. Clark looked at the woman with long dark hair and a long dark jacket wearing short black shorts and Clark had to admit to himself how beautiful she is.

"Who are you" asked Chloe startled

"And how the hell did you get in here?" asked Lois

"What do you want?" asked Lana embarrassed. Clark quickly made sure that the cover was covering him and his ladies so Zatanna would not see too much, not that Clark really minded if she did.

"I needed to find the most powerful man in the world to help solve a problem my father created" replied Zatanna nervously not believing the situation she was in though she had to admit to herself

"Wow he is gorgeous".

"What problem is that?" asked Clark curious as to what she meant. Lois, Chloe, and Lana took notice of how beautiful the woman was. Zatanna forgot to introduce herself because of how crazy this was

"Sorry I should have introduced myself, my name is Zatanna I am a wizard, there is an evil creature out there because of a spell my father cast gone array, so I cast a locator spell to look for the most powerful man in the world and it led me here" Zatanna said realizing how crazy the situation was. Clark spoke up and announced Lois, Chloe, and Lana to Zatanna so she would know whom she was speaking to.

"He isn't going anywhere until we're done with him" Lois said with a smirk noticing how much Zatanna was checking Clark out. Chloe looked at Zatanna and she could tell that she was into Clark a lot, Lana looked at her and noticed how much Zatanna was eyeing Clark's face.

Zatanna realized based on the spells she had cast that somehow these 3 ladies were bonded to Clark Kent. Her locator spell also told her that these 3 would fulfill prophecy somehow and that they needed to finish making love to Clark in order to fulfill it.

"You can't satisfy him can you ladies?" asked Zatanna with a smirk on her face knowing that the women were frustrated with their inability to satisfy Clark.

"We have been going at him for hours and we still can't make him cum" Chloe said with a little embarrassment in her voice.

"We have literally done just about everything for him but yet still he hasn't cum" Lana said feeling like she had somehow failed.

"You're a wizard, can you help us?" Lois asked, Clark felt so guilty because he hated feeling like he hurt the 3 ladies he loved and he didn't want them to feel bad.

"Well I can help you 3 ladies to satisfy Clark, He is one day going to be a savior to the world and I would love to help you anyway I can, but no spell I have will do it" Zatanna gave Clark a very sexy grin as he laid there

"I'm going to have to take a more hands on approach" Zatanna said very seductively causing Lois, Chloe and Lana to grin seductively as all 4 ladies looked at Clark with a look of sexual desire in their faces.


	19. Chapter 19

Will always love him chapter 19

Lois, Chloe, and Lana all gave room so that Zatanna could climb onto Clark, Zatanna slowly took off all of her clothes so that Clark could enjoy every little view. When Zatanna got to the point to where she was only wearing her thong she turned around and let Clark see her perfectly formed ass in order to entice him even more. She slowly took off her thong and Clark was viewing heaven.

"My god I'm such a lucky man" Clark thought to himself, When Zatanna was fully naked she climbed on top of Clark and started to kiss him passionately as Clark wrapped his strong arms around her and he squeezed her ass and she moaned. Lois, Chloe, and Lana were all watching Clark and Zatanna kissing and fingering themselves so that they could take a break because they had been having sex with Clark for a couple hours straight.

Zatanna kissed Clark's neck and her long dark beautiful hair draped onto Clark's face and the smell of it intoxicated Clark to no end, and her lips were sending shivers of pleasure through Clark's body. Zatanna's breast fell onto Clark's chest perfectly and Clark lifted her up closer to his face so he could kiss and lick on them and he loved it because her body felt so warm in his arms and it absolutely drove him crazy.

Zatanna then lowered a trail of kisses down Clark's body and when she got to his dick she started to kiss on the head of it. She then started to suck it slowly going further and further down every time she sucked causing Clark to moan in pure joy. Chloe then decided that she wanted to have some fun and she started to kiss Clark as Zatanna was sucking on him.

Chloe's tongue explored Clark's mouth and his hand grabbed Chloe's ass holding her close to him as they kissed. Chloe rubbed her hand all along Clark's chest feeling the strength his body contained and wanting to make love to him forever.

Lois then decided to join back in the fun and she gently kissed on his nipple and she licked on it gently causing Clark to moan with pleasure from the softness of her lips. Lois then rubbed his strong chest some more with her hands and letting her breasts touch his chest and letting him feel her warm body all over him. Clark was pretty sure he was in heaven and he never wanted to leave it.

Lana then decided to join back in the fun and she started to help Zatanna go down on Clark, licking underneath his dick as Zatanna slowly went down on it. Lana used her hands to cup Clark's balls and rub on his legs hoping to give him even more pleasure. Clark was just laying back moaning and he spoke up because he felt a little guilty

"Shouldn't I be working on you ladies too? It's not fair for me to receive all the pleasure" Clark moaned feeling unbelievable waves of pleasure in his body. Zatanna looked up and smiled and said

"We're going to take care of you baby, just lay back relax and enjoy" and then Zatanna resumed going down on Clark.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111

The cave wall received another message on its wall.

"For naman to truly be the world's savior and unlock the power, he will need the true love, the two loyal lovers, the magical one,… And the one from his greatest enemies family".


	20. Chapter 20

Will always love him chapter 20

- I do apologize if the mature content and nature of my story has offended anyone, that was never my intent in writing this story. My intention was to show that Clark could be with multiple women in the same way that some kings or rulers are with multiple women, because of his power and his stature and his place in the world and universe it would be possible for him and my intention was to illustrate this fact. Once again i apologize if i have offended anyone. It will continue to be mature content so i thought I would give fair warning.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111

"Oh yes" Clark moaned as Zatanna continued to go down on his with her warm mouth that was causing Clark's dick to feel waves of pleasure upon it and it made Clark feel like he was in heaven.

Lois was kissing Clark as he held her in his strong arms and their tongues were going nice and slow and they were each enjoying the kiss as Clark had his left arm grabbing on Lois's ass gently.

Lana and Chloe were rubbing their hands all over Clark's chest causing him to feel warmth and pleasure flow throughout his body and he loved the feel of their hands on him.

Zatanna was going down on Clark stroking him as she went making Clark feel like he was the luckiest man on earth.

Chloe than began to gently kiss on his right nipple rubbing her tongue in circles around it feeling it and tasting it, Clark loved what Chloe was doing and he loved the taste of Lois's tongue inside of his mouth and his body just craved more pleasure, the red meteor rock and his super stamina was causing Clark's body to just want more and more. and the women were happy to keep giving it.

Lois began to kiss on the side of Clark's neck leaving room for Lana and Clark to kiss and their tongues slowly went to work inside of each other's mouths. Chloe was kissing and licking on Clark's right nipple continuously and she was using her right hand to rub on Clark's abs and Clark loved the feel of her hands on him as it made him tingle with pleasure.

Zatanna then decided to place Clark's dick in between her breasts and start going up and down as she continued to lick the head of his dick. Zatanna went up and down nice and slowly allowing her impressive breasts to wrap around Clark's manhood because she wanted Clark to feel every bit of pleasure she could give.

Clark was losing his mind with the amount of pleasure he was feeling but was slightly irritated at his inability to have an orgasm, Clark didn't stop with the sex however because he figured it would happen when it was meant to happen.

Lois put her very impressive breasts in Clark's face allowing him to kiss on them and give Lois great pleasure with the feeling of his kisses on them. Lana started to kiss the side of Clark's face trailing kisses on his jaw line all the way to his neck.

Chloe began to take turns kissing both nipples allowing her breasts to rub on Clark's body so that he could feel her on him. Chloe trailed kisses all the way down his body until she was to his manlihood and she started helping Zatanna go down on Clark.

Chloe and Zatanna were kissing on the head of his dick as it was between their lips and both of their tongues were licking it slowly and tenderly so that Clark could enjoy it longer. As both of the ladies were giving Clark head, Clark wrapped both Lana and Lois in his arms and they both began to kiss on his neck, Lois on his left side and Lana on his right side.

"This feel like heaven" Clark thought to himself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

Inside the cave a portal of light was starting to appear signaling the arrival of the one whom was from the family of Naman's greatest enemy.

Suddenly a body fell fromt he portal of light and it was none other than Tess Mercer.

"How did i get here" Tess said out loud very surprised at what just happened

"I was just artificial intelligence stuck in a computer and now I have my own body again, what is going on?" Tess thought to herself.

"Wait a minute, these are the caves that tell of Clark" Tess thought to herself having fond memories of Clark and how he saved her from darkness and saved her from the mind of the man that had killed her, her own brother Lex Luthor.


	21. Chapter 21

Will always love him chapter 21

Tess was walking around the cave looking at all the symbols on the cave walls and realizing how they all connected to Clark and how hw would protect the world, she also realized that some symbols on the cave wall talked about his greatest enemy Lex.

"If Lex is you're greatest enemy Clark, then he is my greatest enemy to" Tess said outloud knowing that Clark was the hero and just wanting to be by his side.

Tess than saw a group of strange symbols, 3 women all with symbols by each of their figures and another symbol right by them, that symbol was the kryptonian symbol for magic though she didn't know it and she noticed that this symbol also had a feminine figure by it.

Tess than looked at another symbol above them and it looked really strange, It looked almost like the symbol for Sageeth but it looked nicer and more feminine, like a female body.

"What does this mean?" Tess thought to herself. Tess didn't know what these symbols meant and she didn't recognize them but she knew one thing, she loved Clark.

"I feel so drawn toward Clark right now, he has always been the one to try and bring out the best in me, he offered me a chance at redemption, and he has saved my life more times than I can count" Tess thought to herself fondly remembering all the times that he was there for her.

Suddenly a light enveloped Tess followed by a strange voice that started to speak

"I want you to be there for my son Tess Mercer, as a vessel of my kryptonian knowledge and as a loyal ally to him". Tess was shocked to hear this voice and she replied in a yell

"Are you Jor-El?". The voice then replied

"I am, and I know that you are Tess Mercer, and I know that you love my son". Tess was shocked, surprised and honored by the request of Clark's father.

"I promise, I will always love and be there for your son Jor-El". Jor-El responded

"Thank you Tess Mercer, Kal-El is lucky to have your love". Suddenly the kryptonian knowledge of the cave enveloped and entered Tess Mercer and she knew her importance and what she needed to do.

"I have to make love to Clark, With his true love, his 2 loyal lovers, and the magical one" Tess thought to herself. Tess knew that she would never do anything like this for any other man, but she knew for Clark that she would do anything.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

Zatanna was riding on Clark's manhood as hard and as fast as she could sending unbelievable waves of through Clark's body. Clark was moaning because it felt amazing, Chloe was licking on his balls as Zatanna was riding causing his body to almost set the room on fire.

Lois was on top Of Clarks face allowing him to lick and kiss her vagina and he loved how it felt on his face and she moaned and loved the way that he was using his tongue to pleasure her.

Lana used her hands to caress Clark's nipples and kissed his chest as she did so, she also allowed her breasts to touch Clark's body so that he could feel as much of her as possible.

Clark used his super speed to lick on Lois causing her to yell loud moans of pleasure that she had never felt before because she had never had a man do to her what Clark was doing now.

As all of the ladies were pleasuring Clark a strange light started to appear in the room and they all stopped and the ladies saw a female figure appear through the light, Clark was still laying on the bed so he hadnt seen her yet.

She stood in front of all of them and all the ladies and now Clark noticed that she was a beautiful woman with sexy red hair, and entracing green eyes.

"Hi my name is Tess, and it looks like i'm a little late to the party" Tess said saying the last part with a sensual and flirtatious tone.


	22. Chapter 22

Will always love him chapter 22

- I once again apologize for the mature sexual nature of my story, I did not mean to offend anyone by it and I plan to make this chapter the last major sex scene of this story.

"Who are you Tess? What are you doing here?" asked Clark curious of the new beautiful visitor to the party that was currently going on. The other 4 ladies looked at Tess curious as to who she was and why she was here in the first place

"My name is Tess Mercer, I am from the future, I am a vessel of kryptonian knowledge as well as the sister of your greatest enemy, Lex Luthor". Clark looked at her puzzled and confused not knowing what any of this meant.

"If you are the sister of Lex Luthor, why are you on my side? were not exactly friends anymore". Tess looked at Clark and the 4 ladies with a tender smile because she knew all of them and she knew that all 4 of them loved the Clark that was in the future and she knew that she to loved Clark.

"He betrayed me, you came along and rescued me from the darkness that follows him and Lionel, I am your ally, your friend, and your lover" Tess replied giving Clark the most sensual look she could at saying the last part.

Tess than started taking her clothes off nice and slow for them and especially Clark to see, she took off her blouse and then her pants, and let Clark see her in only a red lacy bra and panties. Tess then took off her bra revealing her large impressive breasts to Clark and then she turned around and took off her panties revealing her perfectly shaped ass to Clark.

Clark could only look on in shock as Tess took her clothes off and he couldn't believe how things were happening

"I must be the luckiest guy alive" Clark thought to himself. Tess once completely naked climbed into the bed and got on top of Clark and the two of them kissed very passionately. Clark wrapped his strong arms around her as their bodies compressed against each other.

Lois, Lana, Chloe, and Zatanna watched on with joy watching the two of them kiss. Clark held Tess nice and close rubbing on her lower back and grabbing her ass a little so that he could truly explore her body. Tess than started to kiss on his neck and his ears and his face, sending small waves of pleasure through Clark's face.

Tess than straddled Clark and allowed his manhood to go inside of her and she started to slowly ride him.

The other 4 ladies then got real close to Clark's face and Lois whispered

"cum for us, cum for us baby". Clark felt waves of pleasure going through his body and he was truly speechless.

Chloe then climbed on top of his face so he could taste and lick her, Lana licked on his left nipple nice and slow, Lois licked on his right nipple the same way.

Zatanna slowly licked on his balls as Tess rode him, With all five women pleasuring him at once the prophecy on the cave wall had come true. Clark could feel himself starting to climax. Clark could feel his whole body trembling with pleasure as Tess and the other 4 beautiful ladies rode him.

"YES BABY, CUM FOR US CUM FOR ALL OF US" Tess screamed wanting her love to truly be satisfied. Finally Clark did cum and when he did a massive amount of yellow energy swirled around the bed enveloping everyone.

Clark's ring cracked and it fell off of his finger, all five beautiful ladies got off of Clark giving him room to sit up.

Clark looked at all five of them and he fell a horrible sense of guilt and pain go through his body. He saw the beautiful faces of Lois, Lana, Chloe, Zatanna, and Tess all looking at him with smiles of love and joy on their faces. He saw those smiles and the sense of guilt and pain deepened.

"What have I done" Clark said outloud looking at them feeling tears of guilt come to his eyes and with that said he used his super speed to get out of the bed and get dress and he flew out the window as fast as he could leaving the five women looking around confused as to why he ran off.


	23. Chapter 23

- I do apologize for the sexual graphic nature of my previous chapters I never intended to offend anyone or make anyone feel uncomfortable. I was trying to use the graphic nature of the scenes to add more intrigue to the story and to show the passion that the women have for Clark.

Will always love him chapter 23

As all 5 naked beautiful women looked at the window that Clark just flew out of they were curious as to why he looked so pained and why he looked so guilty. Lois, Chloe, and Lana all were feeling strange.

"I know we just had sex with Clark, but why am I feeling so strange" Lana said a little worried. Lois and Chloe looked at Lana nodding their heads realizing they too felt very strange.

"That is the kryponite influence wearing off, as well as your powers starting to kick in" Tess answered knowing from the kryptonian knowledge in her head what the women were going through.

"Wow i'm suprised, Clark certainly was magical" Zatanna said with a smirk on her face

"Yes, he was" Tess replied remembering the passion that she felt with Clark.

"What do you mean powers? and what do you mean kryptonite influence?" Lois asked wondering what was going on. Lois, Lana, and Chloe all looked at Tess wanting answers as to what was going on with them. All 5 ladies got dressed so that they could talk more formally and so that Tess could answer their questions.

"When we all made love to Clark, it caused a biological reaction giving you 3 each one of his powers, you were all under kryptonite influence which lowered your inhibitions, that is why you all made love to him in the first place". Zatanna looked at Tess and responded

"I didn't make love to him because I was under the influence, I made love to him because I have seen how great and kind a man he truly is". Chloe than stepped forward

"We may have had our inhibitons lowered by meteor rocks or kryptonite as you call it, but those feelings and that love for Clark is real". Lana than spoke up

"I may have been under the influence but I know I love Clark and I am glad we made love to him". Lois looked at the other four ladies and said

"I looked at him like he was a simple farm boy, but the meteor rock showed me that he was so much more, he is a hero, he is this world's hero". Tess looked at the other ladies in the room and she knew that they loved Clark just as much as she did.

"Clark probably feels guilty right now, he feels as if he somehow forced us to make love to him" Tess said knowing that the Clark would feel guilty and blame himself for this happening and she knew it was crazy for him to blame himself but she knew he would do it anyway.

"That is crazy, he didn't make us do anything, we all wanted to" Lois said knowing that Clark was crazy to blame himself.

"We have to find him, he is feeling horrible guilt and pain" Chloe said. Lana looked at Chloe and replied

"I know I can feel his guilt and pain too almost as if it were my own". Lois looked at both Chloe and Lana with worry on her face and said

"I feel it to".

Lana then suddenly felt her eyes starting to burn at the thought of Clark and the pain she was feeling. Tess saw her eyes glowing red and shouted

"everybody down". Lana then started shooting fire from her eyes, luckily the other ladies had ducked to the floor so nobody would be hurt. The fire that Lana shot out of her eyes went into the living room and it was about to hit a TV and Chloe noticed it, suddenly her mind took over her body and with great speed she ran into the living room and pulled the TV out of the way of the heat vision.

"How did I do that?" asked Lana freaked out by this new ability

"How did I get into the living room so fast?" asked Chloe a bit shocked she moved that fast. Tess smiled at them and replied

"Clark inadvertanely gave you powers by making love to you, Chloe you have his super speed, Lana you have his heat vision" Tess then looked at a shocked Lois and she said with a smirk

"and Lois you have his super strength". Lois then looked at Tess and asked

"What about you?" Tess smiled and said

"He gave me his ability to fly, the cave wall prophesized that you three would gain powers but it didn't know that I would as well". Zatanna was standing there shocked and surprised by these new developments and she asked Tess

"What about me, I can feel his guilt and his pain right now as well, am I going to get any of his powers?" Tess looked at the beautiful magician and she said

"You have gained his breathing powers, you can make super powered winds, or freeze things with your breath". Zatanna could feel this new power inside of her and she felt so powerful with it, she found it hard to imagine that Clark had so many amazing powers. Tess looked at the other ladies and said with a small smile

"We all have one of his powers, and if we all focus we can feel what he is feeling, we have to find him". All 5 ladies could feel the horrible feelings of pain and guilt in Clark and they looked at each other knowing what needed to be done

"Let's find our man" Lois said to the rest of them and they all nodded in agreement.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

"How could this have happened, I somehow made them do it" Clark thought to himself as he flew alone in the sky with tears falling from his eyes.

"I don't deserve to be with humans, I don't deserve anything" Clark thought to himself feeling the guilt eat him alive.

"I need to leave my life as Clark Kent behind, all I do is hurt people, the would all be better off without me" Clark thought to himself as he flew in solitude and the tears fell.


	24. Chapter 24

Will always love him chapter 24

Clark was sitting in a field in France wondering how this could have happened and how he somehow made five women make love to him

"I can't believe I allowed that to happen" he thought to himself as he watched the beautiful rays of sun hit the field that he was sitting in.

"Everyone will be better off if I don't come back, they will all be much safer" he thought to himself. He still felt great guilt over the events that had happened the night before and he was determined that he was not going to allow it to happen again.

"They all wouldn't have made love to me if it weren't for something that I did" though he blamed himself he wasn't sure what he had done to make them make love with him

"It couldn't have been the red meteor rock that was on my finger, that affects me not them" Clark thought to himself trying to figure things out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111

"Well I can use a locator spell to find him" Zatanna said worried about the man that she loved. Tess looked at the magician and knew that would be a great idea

"great cast the spell then after wards we can teleport to where he is" Tess replied.

"Teleport. What do you mean teleport?" asked Lois curious by what Tess meant when she said that.

"Since Jor-El put inside of me the knowledge of krypton, he also gave me the ability to teleport, It's a power that Clark will have someday but for now Jor-El gave it to me in order to help keep Clark safe and to help him on his mission". Chloe flashed a beautiful smile and said

"That's great we will get to him much quicker that way". Lana nodded her head in agreement and said

"We all have some of his powers, he will probably freak out and blame himself for it but we will have to convince him that it's not his fault". Lois said with hope in her voice

"This was meant to be, now we just have to show Clark that". Zatanna said the incantation and cast the spell

"The spell shows that he is in france right now" Zatanna said hopeful that they could make him feel better because she felt the pain inside him and it scared her to know he felt this way.

"Alright then let's go and get him, We all know how he is feeling" Tess said with resolve knowing they had to get to Clark. All of the ladies agree with Tess knowing that she was right.

"Everyone grab my hand and wait a second" Tess said with a focused look.

All of the ladies grabbed Tess's hand and focused, Within a second they disappeared.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111

Clark was walking in the field in France with the sun shining on him and knowing that he could never go back to his life as Clark Kent. Suddenly a small flash of light appeared in front of him, and then in front of him stood Chloe, Zatanna,Lois, Lana, and Tess, with Tess standing in the middle. All of the ladies gave him a serious look because he wasn't going anywhere.


	25. Chapter 25

Will always love him chapter 25

As the five ladies looked at Clark, Clark felt more guilt build up inside him until he finally said with tears starting to come from his eyes

"I am so sorry for what happened, I don't know what I did to make you all do that stuff but I'm very sorry and it will not happen again". All five ladies looked at him sympathetically knowing that he was blaming himself for what happened and Tess spoke up

"It's not your fault Clark, you didn't do anything, we all made love to you of our own free will". Lois stepped forward and said

"It was nothing you did to us but it was what you mean to us, you mean hope to the world with your love, kindness and the hope you inspire". Lana looked at Clark and said

"Lois, Chloe, and myself may have had meteor rock inside of us loosening our inhibitions, but the feelings we all had for you are very real". Chloe than looked at Clark with love in her eyes and said

"This was fate Clark, the meteor rock was just the way it happened but it was fate for the five of us to share your bed". Zatanna than said to Clark

"We all love you Clark, and we always will". Clark could feel new tears coming to his face tears of joy, and he replied

"How is this going to work? there are five of you, what about money and kids?". Tess smiled at the man she loved and said

"I have an account worth millions of dollars left to me by daddy dearest and I know the account number, I am a millionaire, and as far as kids go, you can control mentally when your ready to have children". Zatanna smirked and said

"My father left me millions in my own trust fund from all of the millions he made in stocks over the years and the money he made from his magic shows". Lois smiled at the man she loved and said

"Chloe, Lana, and myself are in high school we all have plenty of time to figure all of that stuff out, lets just enjoy our lives together now". Clark looked at the beautiful five ladies staring at him in the field and asked

"What do we do now?". Tess replied

"I am going to move to Smallville to be closer to you" Zatanna spoke up and said

"As will I". Chloe walked up to Clark and took him by the hand and she said

"Let's go home". Clark smiled and said to all of them

"I would love that, let's go home". Tess than walked up to Clark and took his other hand as the other three ladies walked up and they all gave Clark one big group hug and they all gave him kisses on the cheek. Tess than smirked and said

"We have more to tell you" and with that she teleported them all back to Smallville.


	26. Chapter 26

Will always love him chapter 26

Clark and his ladies teleported to a field in Smallville, and Clark was curious how Tess had the ability to teleport and what she meant when she said that they had more to tell him. The field they landed in was dark because it was still night time.

"What do you mean you have more to tell me" Clark asked curious at to what Tess meant. Tess smiled and she looked at Clark right in the eyes and replied

"We all have one or more of your powers baby". Clark was shocked and looked at all 5 ladies whom were smiling at him and he asked

"What do you mean Tess? How is that possible?". Zatanna spoke up and said

"It happened after you made love to all of us Clark". Chloe smirked and gave a beautiful smile and said

"Don't worry about it Clark, its actually really cool". All 5 beautiful ladies were smiling at Clark as he was curious how this could have happened and he asked hoping that the powers would not hurt them

"What powers do you all possess?". Tess replied

"I have your ability to fly, and an ability I recieved in the cave, the ability to transport". Lois smirked and said

"I have your super strength Smallville". Lana gave Clark a most loving look and replied

"I have your heat vision Clark". Chloe looked at her beloved man and replied

"I have your super speed". Zatanna replied to the sexy farmboy

"I have your breath powers of super breath and ice breath". They all looked at Clark hoping that he wouldn't freak out over this and they were all shocked to see a smile appear on his face

"As long as you're all happy with this, then I am to, this is amazing". The ladies loved to see the smile on his face and they all loved knowing that he was happy with the new developments that took place.

"What do we do now since were back home?" asked Clark wondering what the next step in this wild crazy ride would be. Lois smirked at her farmboy and said

"Well you're going to have to make time for both football and your beautiful girlfriends, I hope your up to the challenge". Clark loved how Lois put things and he was so happy to have her in his life now. Tess replied

"I'm going to buy a house right down the road from you Clark, That way I can be there for you when you need me". Lana took a step forward and said

"Clark, you, myself, Chloe, and Lois will have to go back to Smallville high to finish high school". Clark nodded his head in agreement and replied nervously

"I will have to think of something to tell my parents to let them know why I have been gone the last few days". Zatanna spoke up and said

"I can help with that, I'll just cast a spell to make them forget they were nervous about you". Clark didn't like the idea of using magic on his parents but he thought that maybe that would be the best course of action because he didn't know how they would take him having five beautiful girlfriends.

"What about Lex" Clark asked, Tess looked at him curious and replied

"What do you mean?". Clark looked at all five of them whom were looking at him curiously and replied

"The cave walls say that I am supposed to have a greatest enemy, I believe that is supposed to be Lex, what if he comes after any of you, I couldn't live with it if any of you got hurt". Clark was worried about the repercussions of all of them living in Smallville, he didn't want them to get hurt.

All five ladies looked at Clark lovingly knowing how much he cared about them and Tess replied with love in her heart for the man she loved

"Don't worry about Lex, if he comes after us and our new family, we will all deal with him".


	27. Chapter 27

Will always love him chapter 27

The next few day passed by with no incident, Tess moved into a nice house in Smallville, Zatanna found her own nice place to live in Smallville, And Clark, Lois, Chloe, and Lana continued at Smallville high. Clark and all the ladies would meet at the Talon everday after football practice to hang out and enjoy each other's company.

There were no public displays of affection because they knew that it would look strange to people but when they were all at Tess's or Zatanna's place there would be kissing and make out sessions and Clark was loving his life.

Clark loved to be cuddled up in bed with Tess, Zatanna, Lois, Lana, and Chloe and they all loved to talk about the future and what it may hold for them. Clark knew now that he was destined to become a hero and he knew that is what he wanted to do. He knew that he had to collect the three kryptonian stones in order to activate his fortress and finish his training. He knew however that with the women he loved by his side that they could face anything.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

Lex Luthor was sitting in his mansion with his father Lionel, Jason Teague, His mother Genevieve Teague and a man with dark hair.

"Who are you Lex asked"? The man replied

"My name is Zod, I come from the future to help rid ourselves of a common enemy" Lionel was skeptical and replied

"And just who is this common enemy that you say we all share?" Zod gave an evil smirk remembering how Kal-El had defeated him on earth and in the phantom zone and now because of some strange portal that brought him back to earth to a different time he knew that he now had a chance at revenge.

"His name is Kal-el, the One you know as Clark Kent". Lex and Lionel both got Evil grins on their faces. Zod knew that he had their attention now and he continued

"Genevieve and Jason Teague, he is looking for the stones that you have spent your whole lives looking for and you know that he is an enemy to you Luthors, I say we destroy this enemy now before his rise to power, What do you say?". Lex grinned an evil grin knowing that deep down he hated Clark Kent and he said

"Death to Clark Kent". Lionel knew that Clark or Kal-El had always been hiding something and he knew that he had great power and if he couldn't possess his power than no one should and he replied

"Death to Clark Kent". Jason wanted nothing more than for her mother to have the stones that she had always wanted and he said with an evil grin on his face

"Let's kill him, and make sure he never gets those stones". Genevieve gave an evil smile and said

"I agree, Let's destroy Clark Kent".


	28. Chapter 28

Will always love him chapter 28

Clark and his beautiful ladies were out in a local field, Clark had just finished football practice, and he suggested they all meet that way the ladies could practice with their powers.

"This was a good idea Clark" Zatanna said with a warm smile on her face loving the way the Clark's face looked with the sun setting in the background. Chloe smiled because she loved being with Clark and she loved the idea of practicing her new power of super speed.

Clark looked at the five beautiful women standing around him and said

"I thought it would be good to get a little practice in just in case we have to deal with any threats". Lana nodded her head in agreement and responded jokingly

"How does it feel to have five beautiful women by your side to help you out?" Clark smiled loving to hear the playful side of Lana and responded

"It definitely has some good benefits" Clark then gave Lana a kiss on the lips as the other four ladies could only smile at humorous side of the man they loved Clark Kent.

Clark then turned to Tess whom was looking at him flirtatiously and asked

"How fast can you fly?" She wasn't really sure because she hadn't really tried to fly as fast as she could yet and she responded

"Not really sure, I haven't tried it yet". Clark grinned at her and replied

"Let's try it now". Clark turned toward the other ladies and said

"We'll be back in five minutes, you can practice now if you want to". Lois nodded her head and smirked and she replied

"Maybe later we can practice some other things". Clark blushed and all the ladies laughed at their handsome boyfriend. Clark then took Tess by the hand and they flew into the sky together.

"If I focus Tess, I can cover you with my aura allowing you to go as fast as I can". Tess looked at him as they were flying and she smiled and replied

"Let's try it". Clark then focused and when he knew that his aura had Tess safe he turned up the speed and they were flying at super speeds that amazed Tess.

Clark then flew them high above earth and above the clouds and he flew her to the night side of the earth and he stopped, allowing Tess to look down and see the beautiful lights beneath her.

"Wow this is so amazing Clark, it's so beautiful down there" Tess said amazed that she was seeing such an amazing site. Clark looked at Tess and he saw her beautiful green eyes and flowing red hair and he responded

"It's not near as beautiful as the woman I am holding in my arms". Clark gave Tess such a loving look when he said it and Tess looked into the eyes of the man she loved and tears of joy started to come out and she wrapped her arms around Clark and they shared a passionate kiss above the clouds.

When the kiss finally stopped Clark looked at Tess and said with the most romantic voice

"I am the luckiest guy on the planet". Tess smiled and replied with a quick kiss and said

"Yes you are, and later on tonight you're going to get even more lucky". Clark blushed and tried to flirt back by responding

"And how exactly am I going to get lucky Tess". Tess licked her lips and responded

"You, me, and the other ladies are going to have dinner at my place tonight, and then we're going to have dessert" Tess than reached down and grabbed the front of his pants and she could feel that his manhood agreed with her suggestion

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

Lex looked at Zod and said

"So the plan is to lure him here, and then all of us kill him together". Zod gave an evil smile and replied

"We should all kill him together". Zod, Lex, Lionel, Jason, and Genevieve all looked at each other with evil smiles and Lex replied

"Then lets all give cheers to the death of Clark Kent". All 5 villains then raised their glasses of champaigne together knowing that they would soon be rid of their enemy.


	29. Chapter 29

Will always love him chapter 29

Clark and Tess landed back where they left the other ladies whom were practicing their powers, Zatanna was making strong winds with her breath, Lana was firing small heat vision blasts into the sky, Chloe was running around the field using super speed and Lois throwing around huge rocks like they were pebbles.

All of the women gathered around where Clark had landed and Clark said

"wow it looks like you have figured out your powers really quickly, I'm impressed". Chloe gave Clark a kiss and replied

"They are your powers, we just wanted to show that we could handle them". Clark smiled at Chloe and the other women and replied

"I know you all can handle my abilities I believe in all of you". Lois then gave Clark a passionate hug and kiss and Clark loved it. Tess then teleported all of them back to her house.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

"The trap is ready" Lex said knowing that all of them now had a piece of meteor rock which would cause Clark to weaken and die when Lex would ask him to come over.

"With all of us having a meteor rock there is no way he will escape" Genevieve said with a grin on her face hoping that with Clark Kent being gone the stones of knowledge would be hers for the taking.

Lionel knew that Clark was a young man of great power and if Lionel couldn't control him then he decided that he would kill Clark

"No use in having him around to stop me" Lionel thought to himself with evil thoughts in his head.

Jason Teague wanted to make his mother happy and to do that he knew that she needed to have the three stones of knowledge and he would kill anyone in her way.

Zod wanted revenge on Kal-El for turning his people against him and defeating him in the phantom zone

"I will make you feel my vengeance" Zod thought to himself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111

Clark and this beautiful ladies were at Tess house and Clark was helping the ladies to make dinner in the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were so handy in the kitchen Clark" Chloe smirked enjoying the chance to see Clark's culinary skills at work.

"You learn a lot about the kitchen when you live at my house" Clark said with a smile on his face.

"Well Clark it is rare to see a man help in the kitchen" Zatanna said amused by watching Clark help Tess with the cooking. Lois walked into the kitchen and noticed that Tess and Clark were cooking burgers and she loved it because Lois loved a good burger.

"This is great that we could all get together tonight" Lois said with a smile on her face, Tess turned around and replied

"I agree Lois this will be a good time for all of us to be together". Clark loved that fact that him and his ladies were forming a family together because it made him feel like he wasn't alone anymore.

Clark's phone then went off indicating he had a text message, he pulled the phone out and he saw it was from Lex and it said

"Hey Clark need to talk to you" Clark was curious at to why he wanted to speak to him and he told his girlfriends about the text and Tess said worried

"It may be a trap Clark". Lana got a worried look on her face and she said

"We're going with you Clark". They were all in the living room and Clark could see all five women looking at him with looks on their faces indicating that they were coming with him and he was not going to stop them.


	30. Chapter 30

Will always love him chapter 30

"Alright Clark when you go in there we will be watching using my spell" Zatanna said to the man she loved right before he entered the mansion. The 5 ladies all gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek while they waited outside. Clark then entered the mansion and walked toward Lex's office

Clark got to the office door and opened it like he had numorous times before and when he entered he saw Lex at his desk staring at him with a smile on his face, Clark walked a few feet forward when he felt it, the sting of kryptonite.

"Feel good Clark" Zod said walking up to his side holding kryptonite though Clark didn't know who the man was. Zod then put his kryptonite rock under Clark's body to make sure that he couldn't move.

"You will never interfere with my plans again Clark"Said Lionel before kicking him in the gut, Jason then appeared on his other side and said

"The stones of knowledge are ours not yours" Jason kicked him in the ribs and Clark whelped out in pain from the kick and all the kryptonite around him, Genevieve then walked up to him and said

"Die you pest". Lex got up out of his chair with a gun in his right hand and a kryptonite rock in his left hand and he walked up to Clark and said

"How does it feel Clark to be weak and powerless at my feet?" Lex then held the gun to Clark's head and smiled and he said "Goodbye Clark".

Suddenly the doors of the office flew open and standing in the doorway from left to right

was Chloe, Lana, Lois, Tess, and Zatanna. All five ladies had intensely angered expressions on their faces and in their eyes.

"GET OFF OUR MAN YOU BASTARDS" screamed Lois who could see that Clark was in pain.

"The pain you gave to him you all will experience 100 fold" Zatanna said with a look of revenge in her eyes.

"You people will pay for this" Chloe said hating the fact that they all had kryptonite meant to hurt Clark.

"You will feel our wrath now" Lana said with her eyes starting to light up.

"Get ready to suffer" Tess said in a low intimidating tone.

Lex laughed at the five ladies and replied

"Well it looks like Clark has five whores to help him, Tess mercer my baby sister I'm surprised you're one of his whores". Tess smiled because she knew that her brother and she hated calling him that would try to say something like that to her and she replied with a smirk on her face

"It's better to be Clark Kent's whore, than to be like you, I come from the future and in the future your his bitch". Tess also saw Zod whom recognized her and she said

"You're just here for revenge because Clark exposed you to your people as the wife and child killing bastard you are". Zatanna used her super breath to blow the five villains back, Lois ran up and used her strength to fling Jason all the way across the room.

Lana used her heat vision to burn the legs of Genevieve and she yelled

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL HIM LIKE THIS ". Tess started punching Lex in the face and though he tried to block her punches he couldn't because Zatanna casted a spell that slowed his hands down. Chloe used her super speed to hit Zod repeatedly and quickly in his mid section causing him to fall down in pain.

Chloe then used her super speed to start slapping Genevieve repeatedly and Jason got up to try and run and tackle Chloe it didn't work because Lois kicked the side of his right knee in breaking it. Lana then used her heat vision on Jason to burn his other knee.

Lionel was trying to hide from all the violence but it was no use as Zatanna saw him and used a spell to make him feel great pain, as he was on the ground writhing in pain Lois picked him up by his throat and used her other hand to start punching him in the gut making sure to not punch a hole threw him she yelled at him screaming

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD, YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM"

Clark was knocked out because of the kryptonite rock under his body. Tess could see that Zod was still down in pain and she said with a bit of satisfaction

"Looks like somebody doesn't have their powers anymore" then she kicked him in the midsection a few times. Tess and Lois then walked over to where Lex was laying on the ground and they both looked down at him and he uttered still in pain  
"no more, I'll be good from now on no more" Zatanna saw and heard what he said and she replied

"What do you think ladies should we leave him alone?" The other four ladies all nodded their heads no.

Zatanna then cast a spell that made Lex feel more amplified pain and Tess and Lois started to kick him repeatedly in the mid section, Lois held back most of her force so that she wouldn't kill him not that she wanted him not to suffer, she just didn't want him to die, she wanted him in jail.

Lana and Chloe both took their time kicking Lionel while he was on the ground because they both knew how he liked to make people suffer and he figured it was his turn to be taught a lesson.

A few more minutes went by and Lex, Lionel, Jason, Genevieve, and Zod were all on the ground in deep pain and thoroughly defeated. The five ladies looked at Clark and they noticed that he was still knocked out until Tess noticed that his midsection was elevated which meant there was something under him.

Lois picked up Clark and set him aside and then Tess picked up the last of the meteor rock and threw it to the side and when she did Clark started to awaken.


	31. Chapter 31

Will always love him Chapter 30

As Clark started to awaken the women gasped a sigh of relief at the fact their man would be ok.

"Wow you ladies really did a number on them" Clark said with a small grin seeing that his attackers were all on the ground and subdued. Chloe smirked and replied

"We had no choice, no one messes with our man". Lana giggled and replied

"It must be strange Clark, being the one that was saved". Clark laughed and replied

"If you beautiful women are going to be the ones that save me then I should get into trouble more often" Clark then walked up and gave the ladies a kiss on each of their lips and thanked each one of them.

Lex was watching Clark kiss each of the ladies and he never hated Clark more than he did at that moment

"Why does he get all the glory and not me" Lex thought to himself. Lex was in pain but he managed to get his voice loud enough to say

"I hate you Clark, You don't deserve the life you have". The women turned around and looked at Lex with more rage in their eyes but Clark looked at him with a stoic look and walked up to him and replied

"Why is that Lex?". Lex gave Clark an evil snare as he was on the ground in pain and replied

"All the power, all the women love you, wonderful family and what have you done to deserve it? nothing". Clark gave Lex a sad look and was sad for the way Lex turned out

"I am sorry you chose this dark path Lex, I hope one day you find some peace within your soul" Clark then turned around and walked away with the women by his side

Lex hated that Clark always took the higher more moral road and he wanted to watch Clark suffer. While they were all walking away Lex pulled into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun that he filled with kryptonite bullets for when he wanted to deliver the final blow, though he was in pain he pointed the gun and fired into Clark's back as he walked away

"AHHHHHH" Clark yelled out as the bullet toar through his back causing him to keel over in pain,

"NOOOO" Lois screamed as she watched the man she love fall over in pain, the other 4 ladies all looked at Clark in stunned silence as they rushed to his aid as he was screaming in pain.

Tess was in a rage, Zatanna had nothing but evil thoughts of vengeance in her mind, Lois wanted to rip Lex apart limb from limb, Lana wanted to scorch all the ones that hurt Clark and she wanted to burn Lex the most, Chloe wanted to kill all of them and she wanted to kill Lex the most. All the ladies held Clark's barely live body in their arms

"Quick Zatanna teleport him home, Lois you should go with her, your strength can help carry him" Tess realizing that time was of the essence. Chloe grabbed hold of Zatanna and quickly said worried

"I'll come with you, maybe my speed can help" Zatanna nodded her head and with that she teleported herself, Clark, Lois, and Chloe to the Kent farm house, leaving Tess and Lana to deal with Lex, and the rest of the villains.

Tess and Lana gave each other a look because both had tears in their eyes and they were scared for the man they loved. Tess gave Lana a look and Lana knew she wanted vengeance for what Lex had just done and Lana felt the same way

"Let's get started" Tess said knowing that her and Lana would take their time.


	32. Chapter 32

Will always love him chapter 32

Tess and Lana looked at Lex and the other villains on the ground with hate and rage in their hearts, they especially hated Lex for shooting Clark.

"Your a coward Lex" Tess said looking down at the man she hated that happened to be her brother. Lana held a scary glare at Lex having to restrain herself from setting him on fire. Lex smirked at his younger sister and replied

"You upset sis, because I shot your boyfriend, haha he deserved it, he's a freak". Tess wanted to rip his face off and she angrily replied

"He was trying to show you compassion, not that you deserve any, you're all going to jail". Lana looked at Lex and said

"And no amount of money you spend will save you, we will make sure of it". Lex looked up and grinned

"Funny how Clark has his whores do his dirty work for him". Tess upon hearing that kicked Lex in the face. Lex grimaced in pain and Lana said

"We are going to go call the police, prepare for jail". Tess and Lana then turned around and Lex pulled a normal gun from his other pocket and he pointed it at Tess and just as he did Lana turned around and saw him and jumped on Tess saving her from being shot by Lex just as Clark just was.

Lana then used a shot of heat vision on Lex's hand burning it and making him drop the gun.

"AHHH, YOU BITCH, YOU BURNED MY HAND". Tess than looked at Lex with evil eyes and yelled

"THAT'S IT YOU BASTARD NOW YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER". Tess and Lana then started kicking Lex in the mid section repeatedly. Lana used her heat vision to burn Lex's legs and arms while Tess smashed his face in repeatedly with her fists.

Tess then took the gun that Lex was going to shoot her with and as the final blow she fired the entire clip into Lex as Lana used her heat vision to scorch him.

"He's dead" Said Tess relievied to never have to be around Lex again, Lana looked at her and replied

"What about the rest of them?" Tess looked around and replied

"scorch this entire place". Lana was surprised to hear that and replied

"What about Clark? He doesn't believe in killing". Tess looked at her with an understanding expression and replied

"He will understand Lana everything will be ok". Lana then used heat vision to blast the entire office and the mansion.

Tess and Lana walked out the mansion with the flames behind them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111

Zatanna, Lois, and Chloe arrived at the Kent farm, Jonathan and Martha were both in Metropolis for the evening so it was just the four of them their.

"Hurry, get him on the couch" Chloe said worried that the Kryptonite would kill Clark before they could get it out of him. Lois quickly laid Clark down on his stomach so that Zatanna could use her magic to get the bullet out of Clark

"Hurry Zatanna the wound looks pretty bad" Lois said with tears coming from her eyes. Zatanna also had tears coming from her eyes because she could see that Clark was in pain and it pained her to see him this way

Zatanna quickly uttered a spell that would remove the kryptonite from Clark's system, The wound around in Clark's back began to look a little better but something was wrong

"What's wrong Zatanna, why isn't the wound fully closing?" asked Lois now frantic because Clark wasn't waking up. Chloe was in full tears because of how helpless she felt. Zatanna was crying as well and she replied in sobs

"My spell could only remove some of the kryptonite, a small portion is still inside of Clark" All three ladies looked at Clark with tears in their eyes hopeful that the man they loved would awaken and come back to them.

Little did any of them know Clark had slipped into a coma because of the Kryptonite poisoning, and he was now deep in a dream, a dream that would change all of their lives.


	33. Chapter 33

Will always love him chapter 33

Tess and Lana arrived at the Kent household where they saw Lois, Zatanna, and Chloe all sitting around the couch staring at Clark all with noticable tears in there eyes, Tess looked at them and said

"Oh god is he ok? please tell us he is alive" Tess and Lana walked over with the other ladies and stared at Clark worried about him and Lois spoke up and replied

"He slipped into a coma a few minutes ago, we do not know if he will wake up" Lana looked at Zatanna and asked

"What about your healing spell? Why didn't It work?" Zatanna tearfully replied

"It did partially, but it couldn't get all of the kryptonite out". Lana felt tears come to her eyes thinking about the poison that was still in the man that she loved with all of her heart. Lois looked at Tess and Lana and asked

"What about Lex and the others?" Tess gave her a stoic look and replied

"Those cowards are gone..for good".

Lois didn't really like the idea of killing but for what Lex did to Clark, she was not sad that he was gone. Chloe looked on at Clark afraid that he would die, and they would not be able to truly have the life that they just started.

Zatanna felt deep guilt inside because she felt it was her fault that Clark was in this position because maybe if she was a stronger wizard than maybe he would be up and walking around right now.

"This is my fault, I am not a strong enough wizard, if my spell was stronger he would be fine right now". All four ladies gave Zatanna a big group hug and they all held each other because they were all afraid that the man they loved, the future hero of the world would not wake up.

Lana suddenly realized that they would have a lot of explaining to do if Clark's parents were to come home soon

"How are we going to expain this to Clark's parents" Lana asked the others wondering how they would take the fact their son was dating five women. Tess took the situation into consideration and replied

"They will be more worried about his safety than whom his girlfriend or girlfriends are". Zatanna had a worried look on her face and replied

"We have to find a way to save him, we just have to, We need him, his parents need him, and the world needs him". Chloe took Zatanna by the hand and replied with hope in her voice

"He will make it out of this, he is the strongest man I know and he will come back to us". Lois bent down and took Clark's hand and held it and said

"He will come back to us... he has to"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111

Clark was deep in a dream, he was fighting a monster that was grey and had spikes protruding from all over his body.

Clark and the monster were fighting all over Metropolis, there was carnage and destruction everywhere. Clark threw a punch at the creature sending him back into a building very hard.

Suddenly Clark looked around and the sight he saw shocked him with fear and horror, on the streets laid his loves Lois, Lana, Chloe, Tess, Zatanna, and Tess, all brutally killed by the creature Clark stared at the women and tears came to his eyes and he yelled

"NOOOOOOOO"


	34. Chapter 34

Will always love him chapter 34

"Oh my god he is in pain, he is yelling" said Lois with tears rolling down her eyes

All of the ladies were watching Clark yell and flail his body and Tess replied

"He must be having a nightmare, my god I hope he wakes up soon". Chloe felt the tears coming down her face and she felt helpless to help the man she loved. Zatanna then had an idea and she said

"I could cast a sleeping spell on him and try to lure him into a deeper sleep so maybe he could stop having the nightmare". Lana looked at Zatanna and replied worriedly

"That could put him into a deeper coma and we may not be able to get him to wake up" Lois looked at Lana emotionally losing it and replied

"We have to do something, he is suffering". Chloe sobbed with tears all over her beautiful face and replied

"We can't let him die, we just can't" All of the women were in tears and the tears fell from all of their beautiful faces and as the tears fell they started moving toward Clark landing on his body causing Clark's body to glow.

All of the women stared at Clark as his body glowed all praying that he would be ok, Clark's body glowed for a minute and when the glow disappeared Clark was awake.

Clark turned his head and saw Tess, Lois, Chloe, Lana, and Zatanna all staring at him with tears in their eyes, but now they were tears of joy instead of tears of sadness

"Hi" Clark said with a tender smile on his face glad that the women he loved were by his side.

"Clark, thank god your alive" Lois said happy to see him awake. All five women surrounded Clark quickly as he laid on the couch and rained down kisses on his face just happy to have the man they love awake and safe again.

As the kisses rained down on Clark's face Clark spoke up and said

"I love all the attention, but we may have a threat on our hands" They all backed away a few feet and Tess said

"What do you mean Clark" All five ladies waited intently on Clark's response and Clark replied

"I had a nightmare where I was fighting some creature with spikes coming from it's body and...You all were killed in my dream".

Tess knew exactly whom Clark saw in his dream and she replied with fear on her face

"It's name is Doomsday, It is a kryptonian creature built for destruction, I know of it from the future and from my knowledge of krypton given to me by Jor- El". Lana replied

"We will find a way to defeat it together". Lois nodded her head up and down and said

"It isn't a match for all of us, We will destroy it". Zatanna spoke up and said

"It can't defeat all of us, not with so many powers at our disposal". Chloe agreed with all of the other ladies and replied

"Were stronger when were all together". Clark heard what all of the women said and spoke up and said

"No, I can't let any of you fight this thing, not after seeing you all dead in my nightmare, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to any of you". All of the ladies gave Clark looks of mild anger to disappointent, None of them agreed with Clark's statement.


	35. Chapter 35

Will always love him chapter 35

"You can't fight this monster alone" Lois said sternly wondering how Clark could be so loving but yet so stubborn.

Tess looked at Clark and saw the same eyes that she saw when he first saved her from a bus explosion from the future she came from, she saw the eyes of a man that was a protector and she loved him for it but sometimes he could be a bit crazy and want to do everything on his own.

"You're not alone Clark, you have help sweetie" Tess said with tender eyes hoping to break through to Clark. Chloe put her hand on Clark's lap and said

"Clark you have all of us, we're here to help you". Zatanna gave Clark a kiss on the cheek and said

"And we are not going to go anywhere baby". Lana smiled at Clark whom was still on the couch and said

"We all have some of your powers and we are all a part of this destiny together Clark, Together we can handle anything". Lana then bent down and gave Clark a kiss on the lips but when she did images suddenly entered her mind

people dead on the streets, carnage and chaos everywhere and finally the monster with spikes coming out of it's back dead on the ground but the last image was the worst of all

Clark dead, with all five women holding him close as he was battered and bloodies and dead in their arms.

Lana opened her eyes with tears coming from them she looked at Clark and the tears burst and she leaped at him and have him a massive hug as the other women watched curious as to what was happening.

"What's wrong Lana? Are you ok" Clark asked worried about her and Lana responded with tears in her eyes

"No, I'm not ok, I think I just had a premonition, I saw you dead Clark" All the ladies looked at Lana shocked and Chloe spoke up and said worried

"Lana are you sure?" and Lana looked at Chloe and the other ladies and replied sadly

"Yes, I'm sure, it was plain as day, like I was there myself, as real as all of us here now". Zatanna then asked

"Do you have any idea when Doomsday will attack" Lana replied

"No there wasn't any kind of date or time in my premonition" . Suddenly They all heard a massive explosion and they all ran outside and looked around and they could see smoke coming from many miles away and Clark said

"It's coming from Metropolis, that's where the explosion came from" Clark then wrapped his arms Chloe and Lois as Lana held on to his neck and Lois held Zatanna close to her so she wouldn't fall and Tess flew into the sky on her own.

All 6 of them went into the sky together and what they saw was more horrific than words could describe

"Oh my god, all of Metropolis is on fire" Clark said with a horrified look on his face. All six of them had horrified looks on their faces as a realization was hitting all of them... The battle with Doomsday would be today.


	36. Chapter 36

Will always love him Chapter 36

Clark and the women were in the sky looking at Metropolis burning and Clark looked at Zatanna and said

"Zatanna I have an idea, can you use a spell to drain some of my power and share it with all of you?". All of the women were worried at the idea that Clark just suggested because they all knew that it would weaken Clark and Zatanna responded

"I have a spell that can do that but won't that weaken you Clark". Clark looked at Zatanna and he replied with a hopeful look

"Yes it will but, my body will recover the power by absorbing solar rays, I should be back to full power in a half hour" Lois looked at Clark scared and said

"What about the fight Clark? We need you at full power to win this". Clark looked at Lois and replied

"It will take all of us to take Doomsday down, and you all will need some of my power in order to fight him". Tess looked at Clark with tears in her eyes and said

"But Clark Lana saw the image of your death, without all of your power you will die". Lana then spoke up worried about Clark's suggestion and said

"Clark this is a crazy idea, you can't fight doomsday with your power weakened". Chloe was in silence and she had no idea what to think of Clark's plan, she didn't want to lose him but she loved the fact that he wanted to protect them but she was also in tears thinking about Clark dying at the hands of this monster.

Clark then replied to all of them and said

"Lana saw my death but I saw all of yours and I will not let that happen today so Zatanna please cast the spell". Zatanna with tears in her eyes reluctantly casted the spell and then light surrounded all six of them as they were in the sky. After the light disappeared all of the women felt a massive power up and they could all now fly on their own, Tess tried using heat vision and she fired a small blast to the ground and she was amazed she did so and all of the women looked at Clark amazed then Tess spoke up and said

"Wow Clark, you feel like this everyday, this is so amazing, I feel so powerful". Chloe was shocked at the power she was feeling and she spoke up and said

"I can't believe you have this much power Clark, I feel invincible". Lana felt the powers of Clark surging through her and said

"This feeling is extraordinary, we can take down Doomsday for sure now". Zatanna gave Clark a grin and replied

"I thought you were amazing that night in Vegas, but I didn't know that you were capable of this much power". Lois looked at Clark and said

"this is amazing power Clark, now lets go get this bastard".

All six of them flew toward Metropolis at amazing speed and within a second they found Doomsday and they all landed in front of him, Doomsday was in the street and When the six of them landed they all landed in front of Doomsday with Clark in the middle, Lois was by Clark's side with Lana and Chloe to the left of him and Tess and Zatanna on his right. Clark took a step forward because Clark knew that the battle was about to begin.


	37. Chapter 37

Will always love him Chapter 37

Clark and the women all had equal power, but it was much less than what Clark's usual power levels were. Clark stared at Doomsday and flew directly at the monster punching Doomsday in the face sending him back.

The women then all rushed forward and they surrounded Doomsday and used their heat vision all at once on the monster but Doomsday just jumped up and escaped the attack, Clark saw Doomsday jump and he Flew directly at him and using his super speed he caught him from behind and used his speed to fly him back down to earth at super speed throwing him hard onto a field in Smallville causing great damage to the field.

The spikes cut into Clark deep but Clark fought threw the pain and managed to slam Doomsday onto the field. the women watched Clark slam the monster from the ground and they flew threw the sky and went to where Clark was to the field. they could see blood coming from Clark's midsection and they all had worry on their face.

Doomsday stood up ready for battle and Clark got into a battle position ready for the attack to happen, The women all rushed forward and Lois struck Doomday in the face but Doomsday barely responded, Although the women had Clark's powers they still were not as strong as him.

Tess while flying threw multiple kicks to Doomsday's head but Doomsday caught her ankle and slammed her to the ground but just as he did Clark punched Doomsday hard in the midsection causing him to keel over in pain but in response Doomsday struck Clark in the face with a right upper cut cutting Clark's face and sending him to the sky.

Tess stood up healed thanks to Clark's super healing. Tess, Lois, Chloe, Lana, and Zatanna all surrounded Doomsday and they all rushed him from all sides striking the monster with punches, kicks, heatvision, ice breath, and every attack that they could come up with but the monster just shook off every attack with ease and he spinned his body around striking all the women sending them back and causing them to go to the ground.

Suddenly all the women looked up and they saw Clark flying from the Sky at such an incredible speed that their eyes could barely see him, Doomsday saw him coming too and threw a punch as hard as he could right at Clark just at Clark threw the strongest right cross that he could. Clark's fist landed on Doomsday causing his head to explode killing Doomsday. Doomsday's fist connected on Clark's skull and the spikes on his fist went through Clark's skull causing him to fall.

The women watched in horror as the man that they all loved fell to the ground with his face covered in deep stab wounds because of Doomsday's fist. Tears started coming from all of their eyes as they all rushed to him.

Lois held him in her arms as Zatanna and Tess had their hands on his chest feeling the wounds that happened to him as the tears ran down their eyes. Lana and Chloe held Clark's hand praying that some how he would wake up.

"Please don't die Clark, we need you" Lois said sobbing and feeling her heart break. Tess with her beautiful face red from the tears said

"Why did this have to happen, Why? We haven't even had a chance to have a life with him". Chloe sobbing spoke up and said

"How could this happen? He is so strong and such a good man, he can't die like this". Zatanna with tears coming down her face said

"NO Clark please, wake up baby , please wake up". Lana felt her heart breaking and said

"It's just like my premonition I had, Why does this have to happen? He has to live through this, he just has to". They all held the dead body of Clark in their arms, They all held the greatest hero that earth would never know, the last son of krypton, and the man of steel, but to them he was the man they loved and he was dead, and the world would never know how great he was.


End file.
